Flashback
by Aruna Hart
Summary: FBI agent Joe Hardy gets a case that changes his life forever, that is after he's been dead for the past 21 years.
1. Joe's life

Monday, June 13, 2006

FBI Headquarters, New York City

"Ok people!" The FBI director's firm voice rose above the noise of the group. There was a scuffle of feet then silence as the agents waited for the director to speak. He had called an emergency last minute meeting before everyone went home.

"We have several old cases and too many new ones to solve. Rockwell," the balding man looked directly at a middle aged woman in the back of the room. "Assemble a team and continue to work on the Osborne Case. Mansfield I need you…" the director continued handing out assignments. His voice droned on for what seemed like eternity to impatient twenty-year-old Joe Hardy.

'Hurry up' Joe thought as he tapped is foot. Though he wasn't working on the case, Joe had just finished reviewing the notes and memos for Maggie Osborne's murder, because something interested him in this particular homicide. A young girl had been killed as revenge on her fiancé who was a member of the witness protection program.

From the moment Joe had first heard about Maggie Osborne, he immediately thought of Iola, his only true love. Iola had accidentally been killed by a car bomb meant to kill Joe and his brother Frank. Joe tried to forget about the case until he had seen Maggie's picture during lunch break. Her eyes were wide and laughing. Her pixie face was accented by shoulder length brown hair. He couldn't help but think, 'It's Iola all over again.'

As much as he tried, Joe couldn't for get about Iola. For almost four years she had haunted his dreams. He'd wake for sleep drenched with sweat screaming her name. He couldn't even escape her memory during the day. Trivial things or objects would stir up old memories.

That was part of the reason Joe and his high school girl friend Vanessa Bender broke up. At least she knew he wasn't over Iola. Joe was afraid that if he told anyone else, they would treat him different, like they had done for weeks after Iola's death.

Joe's thoughts were interrupted when he realized the director was closing the meeting. He needed to hurry if he was going to catch Rockwell.

The second the director said good night, Joe was out of his seat. Quickly he made his way through the crowd of fellow agents. "Agent Rockwell!" he called. "I was going over the Osborne Case and I …"

"Whoa! Slow down Blondie." She held up her hand. "You're not on this case." Rockwell stated bluntly.

Joe hated being called Blondie, but ignored the comment. "I know, but I couldn't get my mind off the case. So I reviewed the notes and something clicked."

"Well being as you're so interested in the case, you can be my first recruit." Rockwell told him, laughing at his shocked expression. She would never admit it but she had been keeping her eye on him the past few months. He had spunk, and she liked that. He might complain, but he always got the job done. "Be in my office at 0900 tomorrow morning, Blondie. Write up that hunch and any thing you can dig up to support in a report. Bring it with you in the morning." She turned on her heels and started down the hall towards the exit. Without looking back she yelled out, "Oh, by the way I prefer Rocky." Then she vanished.


	2. the Meeting

Joe watched Rocky leave with bug eyes. He was actually on a team! Joe had only been an agent for five months. He knew other agents who'd worked with the agency for ten years and never been part of a team.

'I gotta tell Frank!' the thought raced through his mind.

Frank was Joe's 22 year old brother. He had become a private detective and joined their father, Fenton, at his investigators agency. Frank's girlfriend, Nancy Drew, also worked there too. Joe occasionally joined them, but preferred his job in the New York City division of the FBI. Fenton and Frank were a bit disappointed that Joe had joined the FBI, but that didn't stop them from supporting the youngest Hardy.

"Hardy!" The sharp voice made Joe jump. He turned to face its owner, Richy Dawson. Dawson was a royal pain. He and Joe had completed training together. Joe knew that Dawson would be jealous about his new assignment, so Joe decided not to relay the good news.

"What do you want, Richy?" Joe asked cautiously.

"I'd watch my back if I were you." Dawson sneered.

Joe clinched his fists and lowered his voice. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"Exactly what I said," Dawson turned away suddenly, crashing into another agent and sending files all over the hall. Ignoring the mess he'd created, Dawson continued to walk away.

Joe watched his disappear. Then he looked down. A young woman with long blonde hair was trying to gather her scattered files. "Let me help you," Joe kneeled down and began to pick up the papers.

"Thanks," the woman looked up with a Smile. His heart stopped. Iola. 'She's dead Joe,' he told himself. Joe shook his head, and looked at the woman again. She looked startled. Had he said that out loud?

Joe decided to explain his reaction. "You…you look similar to my ex-girlfriend. She was killed four years ago," he told her.

"Oh, well that's okay I was just startled by your reaction. You didn't owe me an explanation," she turned back to find her files and started to pick them up quicker.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. On first glance you do look a lot alike. But, she had brown hair and violet eyes and…and…" Joe gave up and turned away.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back into the woman's eyes.

"It's okay, I understand. I lost someone very close to me too," she stuck out her hand. "Michelle Harden, rookie agent."

"Joe Hardy, same."

"So Joe, can you tell me where to find Agent Rockwell. I was just transferred here from D.C. and I can't seem to find anything today." Michelle stated. "I have been assigned to a case she's working on."

"That wouldn't be the Osborne case by any chance would it?" Joe sort of hoped she would say yes. She was kind of cute.

Michelle looked surprised. "Y…yes," she stammered.

"Cool! I'm on that case too! Rocky's office is down the hall to the left. First door on the right. She just left for the day though. There's a meeting at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning." Joe grinned.

'Being an agent isn't nearly as bad as Dad and Frank made it sound,' he thought eyeing Michelle's slim figure.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow," Michelle walked away.

Tomorrow. Suddenly, Joe couldn't wait till then.


	3. Problems

Tuesday June 15, 2006 8:45 AM FBI Headquarters New York City

Joe hopped up the steps to the tall office building. He nodded to the guard and got into the elevator. As he watched the doors close he thought about the conversation he'd had last night with Frank.

Frank had congratulated him on the case, but Joe heard the hesitancy in his brother's voice. Then Joe had made the mistake of telling Frank about his run in with Michelle and how much she looked like Iola. Frank told Joe that maybe he was getting to close with the case. Joe knew his brother was trying to help him, but he still was a little annoyed. Out of blue he said something he'd regretted instantly. "Why can't you ever stop worrying that I'm going to fly over the edge," he'd shouted into the phone. "Sometimes I really hate you." Joe slammed the receiver down. The phone rang several times after that but Joe never picked it up.

The elevator stopped, jarring Joe back to the present. At the 38th floor he got off and headed for Rocky's office. He was about to enter when he heard voices coming from inside.

"Agent Rockwell, please," a voice wined.

"Rocky," Rockwell stated without emotion.

"Fine, Rocky, I can't work on this case. Not with him on it!" The unknown voice declared. Joe thought it sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"I don't know what's up with you and Blondie, but…" Rocky was cut off as the other voice spoke up.

"You don't understand. I can't be near him. I'm not even supposed to be here."

"Why? Why can't you be near Blondie? Give me one good reason and I'll pull him from this case faster than you can say, shoot. Until then this subject is closed." Joe heard a file drawer slam shut.

He heard footsteps approaching and quickly acted like he had just reached the office. Michelle nearly collided with him as she rushed past. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Michelle?" Joe called. His voice only seemed to make her go faster. Joe ran down the hall as she disappeared around the corner. He slid to a stop: the hall was empty. Michelle had vanished. He noticed the door to the ladies room shut.

Joe walked over and knocked. "Michelle?" No answer. He waited a few minutes next to the door. Looking at his watch he saw it was only a few minutes till the meeting. He glanced at the door again, and then walked back towards Rocky's office.

Why didn't Michelle want to work with him? Joe was sure he'd never been on a case with her before, although she did seem familiar. Still wondering about the conversation he'd heard, Joe walked briskly down the hall.

Three other agents were gathered in Rocky's office when he entered the room. 'Oh no!' he silently groaned. Richy Dawson sat next to Rocky's desk reviewing notes for the case. Joe didn't hate the guy. Dawson was a great detective. His attitude, however, left a lot to be desired. Joe didn't recognize the other two members of the team.

Rocky nodded at Joe and motioned him to sit while she finished her phone conversation. He found a seat by the window that overlooked New York City. The view always took his breath away. He looked out towards the ocean. A boat sped across the horizon.

Joe's mind went back to six years earlier. He and Frank had just gotten their boat, the Sleuth. They had a party on the beach and gave rides to their friends all day. That night Joe snuck out and went to the Morton Farm. Iola met him at the barn, and together they went down to the docks. Taking the new boat, they sailed under the stars for hours.

A small sigh escaped his lips. He quickly looked to see if anyone had noticed. Assured they hadn't, he made a silent promise to call Frank and tell him he was sorry. He hadn't been able to do that with Iola, but he could still talk to his brother.

Just then, Michelle entered. Her eyes were puffy, but other than that no one could tell she'd been crying. Joe was about to ask if she was okay when Rocky hung up the phone and called for attention as she stood.

"As you already know, we are trying to find out who killed Maggie Osborne. Now, do you all know each other? We can't work together with out knowing names." Seeing several heads shake no, Rocky pointed to Joe. "Blondie here is Agent Joe Hardy."

Joe felt his face heat up as he heard Dawson snicker. If Rocky heard, she ignored it and continued by introducing Michelle. "This is agent Richy Dawson." Finally she pointed to one of the two agents Joe didn't know. "This is special agent Bob Williams, and agent Lyn Ying."

"Does she give everyone a dopey nickname?" Ying whispered to Dawson when Rocky turned her back.

"Yes I do, Smarty Pants," Rocky answered making Smarty/Ying's face turn red. Rocky continued unfazed however.

Looking directly at Joe, Rocky began to speak again. "Thanks to a tip from Blondie here, we have a new lead on the Osborne Case. I did some more research, and it turns out his hunch was right. There is a mole in the WPP Witness Protection Program." The group fell silent, save a gasp from Michelle.

"Inside sources reveal a hit tonight. We can get the mole and finish this case…" Rocky continued to explain about the bust. Nobody was to be trusted till Rocky gave the okay. By nightfall, 20 agents had to be ready for the bust. Reinforcements would be ready to go in if more people were needed. Rocky hoped to capture the double agent and expose the leader.

A few hours later, Joe slipped away and dialed Frank's cell number. It had rung twice when Joe heard Rocky come up behind him.

"Blondie, off the phone. You'll have time to talk later." She gave him a new task.

Joe sighed and pushed to end button. 'I'll call tomorrow.' He told himself as he went back to work.

Sorry this chapter was so long. The next one will be shorter I promise. Please R&R. No flames please!


	4. Explosive ends

Tuesday June 15, 2006 10:16PM 172 McDowell Street NYC

Joe tapped his fingers impatiently against the arm rest inside the van. He was ready to get out there and get the bad guys. It really made him angry that agents sworn to uphold the law and protect innocent citizens would turn and kill those trusting them.

For the operation, five teams had been assembled. Rocky commanded team red, which included all the agents from her office that morning. According to the plan, team blue would cover the roofs of surrounding buildings. Team red would clear the building and locate the target. Team yellow would make sure the street was clear and okay for the target to be removed. Team green would cover team red as they escorted the target out. Once the target was safe, team black would nab the assassins. Finally, all the teams would converge on the remaining hit men and double agents.

Joe's earpiece buzzed with the noise of messages flying back and forth over the air waves.

"Team blue in place."

Rocky nodded to team red. "Copy, team red in position," she spoke into the microphone.

"Green is go."

"Yellow is set and awaiting signal."

"Team black is ready to move."

"Operation: Mole Hole is a go. Repeat operation: Mole Hole is a go. Team yellow deploy." A few seconds later, Rocky dropped he hand in a forward motion signaling her team to move. "Team red dispatched. Ready green? Over."

"Green has agents covered. Over."

"No movement from our viewpoint," team blue's captain reported.

"Building clear so far," Agent Ying declared.

Inside, Joe glanced around looking for the young woman they were supposed to rescue. Silently he stepped into the kitchen doorway. He stopped. A figure was tied to a chair. Joe took a tenitive step towards it. Suddenly, Richy Dawson rushed past him, speaking into his microphone.

"Target acquired by Dawson. Location is in the kitchen," he reached the limp body and lifted its head.

Joe watched Dawson's shocked expression from the doorway where he had remained after Dawson had so rudely pushed past him. He looked at the lifeless form and started to call out "RUN!"

But it was too late.

A brilliant flash tore through the room, devouring the limp form and Dawson with scorching red flames.


	5. Help Me

The force of the blast hurled knocked Joe to his feet.

"Man down!" Joe shouted into the mic as he scrambled out of the kitchen and away from the flames.

Rocky came barreling in the front door as the rest of team red gathered in the hall next to the kitchen.

"Dawson!" Joe rasped, choking on the thick smoke. "Gone!" He couldn't say anymore as the foul smelling smoke filled the small area choking the others. The group made its way to the foyer.

"And the target?" Rocky asked her voice shaky.

"A dummy. It was a trap." Joe replied. Rocky motioned the team outside.

"Abort mission! Abort mission!" she called desperately into her microphone. "It's a trap! Abort missi…" She never finished.

Suddenly, the van where team black was waiting exploded. Everyone ducked for cover. Joe dove next to a basement window.

"We're being showered with bullets!" A desperate voice from team green called.

"Help me!" Joe heard a feeble cry. He took out his earpiece. He couldn't stand to listen to it anymore.

"Help me!" the cry echoed through his mind again. It wasn't coming through the radio!

It was coming from the basement. Someone was down there and they needed help.

Joe jumped up and ran back inside the smoke filled house. He was panting hard when he finally found the stairwell leading to beneath the house.

In the dark moist dungeon, he saw a young boy no more than nine years old. The boy was tied to a chair. Under the chair was a bomb, the timer slowly ticking the seconds down to zero.

90 seconds remaining.


	6. RIP JMH

Hi guys sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been puking my guts out since 2 AM Saturday night. So, finally, here is the next chapter.

**FLASHBACK**

Joe grabbed his knife. "Ok buddy. I'll untie you in a minute. But, first I've got to stop this timer. Okay?" Joe knelt down and reached under the chair without waiting for an answer. The boy really didn't have a choice.

As Joe worked with the bomb's wires, he tried to ease the tension, "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"J…Jimmy McVay," the frightened boy squeaked.

"So Jimmy, how did you end up here?" Joe stared at the endless pile of wires in his hand. The bomb had a rather simple design. He only had to cut two wires, but cutting the wrong two would be almost instant death.

"I'm part of the Protection Program. My mom saw a murder. They said they were going to kill me." Jimmy started to relax, not fully understanding the seriousness of the situation.

Beads of sweat dripped down Joe's forehead. Frank was the bomb expert. When the Hardy's and their friends had been kidnapped and held hostage in a mall after Iola's death, it had been Frank who'd been able to disarm the bomb.

Suddenly, an idea sprung into Joe's head. He started to dismiss it but then thought, 'Hey it works in the movies.'

"What's your favorite color, Jimmy!"

"Orange. Why?"

Joe didn't have time to answer. As the knife blade sliced through the orange wires, Joe closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened them. The timer was frozen on 0:03.

'That was a close one,' Joe thought. "So Jimmy, where's your mom?" he asked as he started working on releasing Jimmy's bound hands.

"I don't know. The last few months they have been keeping us apart. This afternoon a man came here. Said he was with the FBI, even showed me his badge. He told me we were going to see mom. Next thing I know, I'm down here." Jimmy felt the rope slid off his hands and stood up.

Joe put his microphone back into his ear. "Red leader come in. This is red two over." He called out over the air waves.

"Red two? This is Red Leader. Where the hell are you! Backup has arrived, but situation is still hostile." Rocky informed him.

"I found the target. I'll meet you at the van in three minutes. Over and out," Joe replied. He started to lead Jimmy up the steps. Then, he stopped. Something didn't feel right. He turned back to the boy.

"Jimmy how would you like to wear my bullet proof vest?" Joe asked. Jimmy's eye's lit up.

"I'd love to. I've always wanted to be a cop!" Jimmy hopped up and down as Joe took off his helmet and vest and put them on the boy. Joe felt a little better now, but he still was a bit uneasy.

The two made their way up the steps. Outside, was almost as bright as midday with all the lights from the backup helicopters. They had made it halfway down the front steps when Joe heard Rocky comment over the radio about an extra unexpected bird in the air.

Suddenly, Joe knew why he was uneasy. Before he could react, shots rang out. Joe heard a cry and felt Jimmy stumble into him. Now he was glad he'd made the boy wear the jacket, which now sported 3 bullets.

Joe threw Jimmy to the ground. He heard a loud shot and then a terrified scream as a searing pain ripped through his body. The bullet had found its mark.

He fell to his knees. Blood gushed from his chest, yet he was still thinking about protecting Jimmy.

Joe painfully crawled over to the crying boy and eased his 6' 1" frame over him, completely hiding Jimmy from a snipers view.

After what seemed like hours later, Joe heard Rocky over him and felt his body being moved.

"Blondie! Answer me damn it! Don't you dare die on me," Rocky commanded as she looked down at the bloody man lying on her lap. Rescue workers came and began to work on Joe. Rocky watched them from a few feet away. She'd already lost one member of her team today. She wasn't going to lose another.

Joe felt strong arms lifting him. Paramedic's voices filled his head the last thing he remembered was her voice.

"Come on Baby! You never gave up on me and I'm not giving up on you." Iola whispered in his ear.

For a brief second Joe smiled, and then he slipped away into the darkness.

Joe woke with a dull pain in his chest. A bright light blinded him. "I gotta get shades for the window," he mumbled sleepily and turned. He felt around for his blanket. When he couldn't find it he slowly opened his eyes again.

Suddenly, he was wide awake.

He wasn't in his apartment. He was in a cemetery. The Bayport Memorial Cemetery to be exact.

Joe jumped up confused. 'How did I end up here?' he wondered, the events of last night slowly coming back to him.

Nearby he saw the mausoleum where Iola was buried. He started towards it, but tripped over a tombstone. Looking down he nearly fainted.

Carved into the gray stone was the last name he ever expected to actually see written in a graveyard. Sure he knew it would be there one day, but he would never see it. Yet, here it was.

Taking a deep breath, Joe read it again to be sure.

In Loving Memory of Our Superman

Joseph Michael Hardy

June 17, 1985- June 17, 2006

Beloved Son Brother and Friend

May You Rest In Peace

4th district captain, FBI

Joe stared in shocked silence. He forced himself to breath. According to this, he was dead.


	7. Aging process

Here's the next chapter. I know it's extremely short, but hey it's an update. In reply to the most recent review, I did try to stop ending chapters with cliffhangers, but I just couldn't do it. However, I will complete this story if it's the last thing I do. Well if I keep going this note will be longer than the chapter, lol. Here it is…

**FLASHBACK**

A sharp pain ripped through Joe's body. He fell to the ground. A few minutes later he was able to stand again.

Looking down at his tombstone he shook his head. If this was a joke it wasn't funny. Joe couldn't wait to personally ring the neck of the prankster in charge of this scheme. Well, that was after he found out why his chest hurt like hell.

Joe followed the path leading to the road. He had to get home. Questions flooded his mind as he set a steady pace. How did he end up in Bayport? What happened last night? Hadn't he been shot? And was that really Iola's voice he'd heard?

A car rounded the bend and Joe stuck a thumb out. Normally, he didn't agree with hitchhiking, but he needed to get home ASAP.

The vehicle, a bit weird looking, slowed at a stop. A boy about seventeen stuck his head out the window.

"Need a ride?" he called to Joe.

"Yea! Could you take me to Elm Street?" Joe replied walking towards the vehicle.

"Man, yeah. I know exactly where that street is. Just dropped my girl off there," the boy waited till Joe shut the passenger door, and then squealed down the road. Unusual music blared out of the speakers. It was a mixture of space age, rock, and rap.

Joe breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the familiar Elm trees lining his road.

Had that house been there before? Joe hadn't been to Bayport in a few months. His family always came up to NYC to visit him. Joe didn't expect to see new houses that soon.

Soon, he saw his parent's house and directed the boy to drop him off. Joe thanked him for the ride and slowly walked up to the front door.

He hated to barge in on his parents like this. Joe took a deep breath and opened the door.

Voices drifted into the foyer from the living room. "Joe? Is that you?" Nancy Drew's irritated voice called out. "What took so long? We've been waiting for you to get here."

'What's with her?' Joe wondered as he walked in to the living room.

Laura Hardy let out a terrified scream. Everyone looked up at Joe, shock written all over their faces. Joe himself stood still, his mouth wide open.

The Hardy family Joe knew sat in the living room, only they'd aged about twenty years!


	8. Jo

Flashback Chapter 8 Aruna Hart one made a move. The entire house was quiet. They just stared in shocked silence.

Suddenly, the peace was broken as the front door opened and a number of children rushed by, headed for the kitchen. A young blonde headed girl about 19 stepped into the living room.

"Hey Mom! Sorry I'm late. The kids wanted to stop at…" she looked around and noticed the visitor. "What's going on?" she asked.

Fenton finally found his voice. "That's just what we'd like to know." He stood and walked over to Joe. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" he asked coldly.

"D..d..dad? Joe stammered.

"I'm not your father."

"Dad don't you recognize me? It's me Joe, your son."

Frank left his protective stance beside Nancy and walked towards Joe. "My brother was killed 21 years ago! Don't think that you're the first one to pull this kind of stunt. Who sent you?"

"How could I be dead for 21 years when I'm only 20?" Joe retorted. "And I'm not working for anyone."

"You're Uncle Joe?" the girl stated in amazement.

"Stay out of this Jo," Frank commanded.

"Why should I stay out of it? This is my business!" Joe was getting frustrated.

"Don't play that dumb act with us. You know good and well I named my daughter after my brother." Frank's face was beginning to turn red with rage. How dare this imposter interfere in their lives.

Meanwhile the young girl stuck her hand out to shake Joe's. "Jocelyn Michaela Hardy AKA Jo at your service. I was born on you're birthday, which is tomorrow by the way."

Frank rolled his eyes. He needed to get Jo away from the fake Joe. "Nancy!" He called as he pulled his daughter towards the hall. "Take Jo into the kitchen."

Nancy sprang forward. She took her child by the arm and led her away.

"Aww, Dad come on!" Jo whined. Nancy pulled her quicker. Just before Jo disappeared she called out, "We'll talk later!" Nancy gave a final tug and they both vanished around the corner.

Joe finally started to accept the fact that he'd somehow managed to slip into the future. "So you did marry Nancy," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Frank questioned. "Never mind, just leave!"

"But…" Joe began.

"Listen son. You may think that this is funny but we don't. Joe's dead. We saw his body. Hell, I even had a DNA test done. You're not Joe. If you leave now and never come back we won't call the police." Fenton glanced worriedly at Laura. She still hadn't moved. She just stared wide-eyed at Joe.

Joe didn't have a choice. He turned slowly and headed for the door.

Nancy watched as Joe closed the screen and stumbled down the walk.

"Where's Jo?" Frank asked joining her in the hall after searching the kitchen for his family.

"She went to meet some friends at the mall. Their having a pre-birthday party shopping spree." Nancy looked in the living room. Fenton held Laura in a tight embrace while she cried. "Why do they do this to us?" she asked Frank.

"I don't know. This actor was better than the rest though. It's been awhile since one came around here hasn't it?" Frank pulled his wife into his arms.

"Almost eight years," she answered. Several "fake" Joe's had appeared over the years. They tried to kill Frank, kidnap the children, or worse. In the past it had been expected, but the Hardy's had let their guard down. This imposter's appearance had shaken them all.

"I miss him," Nancy murmured against Frank's shoulder.

"So do I honey. So do I."


	9. Joe meet Jo

_AN: Sorry about the holdup on the story, but I thought that studying for my finals was more important. Now that I'm off for a few weeks, I will try and update at least once a week, maybe more. However, I'll only update this story if I receive at least 10 reviews. Thanks for your patience. Aruna._

Flashback Chapter 9

Wednesday June 16, 2027 Five Blocks from 29 Elm Street 9:27 AM

Joe walked dejectedly down the street. He had nowhere to go and no body would believe him. If the situation hadn't been so pitiful, it would have almost been funny. Frank had thick-rimmed glasses and a mustache which made him look very nerdy. Nancy had totally red hair now, which she'd had chopped off a little below her chin. His father looked like Santa Clause. However, the one thing Joe had never pictured was his mother ageing. He was still shocked at her appearance. Laura was totally grey and almost too skinny.

Joe shook his head to clear it of her longing expression. Suddenly, a car horn jarred him out of his thoughts, and Jo pulled up beside him.

"Hop in!" She called. Joe opened the passenger door and slid in. For the first time he got a good look at Jo. She had long wavy blonde hair and intense blue eyes. Joe did a double take as he realized she looked almost identical to him.

"So," she began. "You're Uncle Joe. What are you doing here? Are you a ghost or what?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is being shot. Then I woke up in the graveyard this morning and everything has changed." Joe stifled a groan as once more pain flooded his chest.

Unfazed by his actions, Jo continued, "Well then you know my mom. She and Dad got married a few months after your death. I was born three months too early, on your birthday. Dad decided that I should be named after you being as we shared DOB's. Joseph Michael became Jocelyn Michaela. I'm the oldest of five. I'll be twenty tomorrow. Shelton is fifteen, Colton is eleven, Allison is seven, and Cameron is three. Gram says that I'm a lot like you. Too much like you in fact. I guess you don't know about the agency do you?" Jo asked pausing for a breath.

Even though his chest hurt like hell, Joe had to laugh. This girl was an awful lot like him. She says everything that's on her mind and thinks about it later. "No I don't know about the agency. What happened?"

"They never found out who murdered you. Dad got an accounting degree within the year of your death, and then quit the agency. Gramps decided it was too risky and retired. They shut the whole thing down. Now Gramps sits around all day, Dad does other peoples books, and Mom is a secretary at a car retailer. They haven't solved one case since you died!"

"They what!" Joe exclaimed. "Why?"

"Said they didn't want anyone else hurt. They're a bit upset with me right now because I'm taking law classes. They don't want me to go into criminal justice. What they don't know, is that I've been working on getting my P.I. license. I'm going to reopen the Hardy Detective Agency! I've already solved tons of cases."

"How much of these 'cases' do Frank and Nancy know about?" Joe asked slyly.

"Well…" Jo was hesitant. "They know about a few but they don't know all the details."

Joe grinned. His niece was like him all over again. Ready for they action and don't tell the parents. "So, has Collig given you the 'This is police business' speech yet?"

"Who?" Then realization dawned on Jo. "Oh, Collig retired years ago. Con Riley is now the Chief. Yes he's given me that speech. A lot."

Joe began to ask her other questions on his mind. "When did Frank propose to Nancy?"

"Actually, he asked her the night you were shot. She'd just said yes when Dad got this feeling something was wrong. A few minutes later Gramps called and told him you'd been injured." Jo looked at her uncle waiting for him to ask more.

"How long were they engaged?"

"About five months. Three months after they married they found out about me. Like you, I decided to come early. Everybody who was alive back then always gets upset or depressed the anniversary of your death."

"But I died on my birthday, which is your birthday," Joe realized he'd admitted he was dead. It was kind of weird referring to your own death.

"Yea, I thought for a long time they really didn't like the fact I was getting older. But, then I realized it was just about you." Jo teased.

"Sorry about that. It must have been hard." Joe apologized.

"Don't be, it's made me stronger."

Joe stared out at the scenery. After a few minutes of silence, he asked, "Where do you go to school?"

"I'm taking classes at Bayport U. I don't really like school. I want to get out and do something. I can't just sit around learning stuff I already know. That's why we're going to figure out who murdered you." Jo stated matter-of-factly.

Joe just stared at his niece. She was rather blunt. Was he like that? She had obviously already made up her mind what was going to happen from the minute they had met.

Joe sucked in his breath. It could be dangerous. If Frank and their father hadn't been able to find his killer what made Jo think she could. Taking another look at his niece, Joe saw a familiar determined gaze. I wouldn't matter if he said yes or not. Jo was on a roll. Nobody and nothing would stand in her way.

He knew he might live to regret this on day, but if he didn't do it he might not live at all. "Where do we begin?" he asked.


	10. Driving

"Well, that's the hard part. Mom and Dad never really told me a lot about what happened. I planned to investigate after I get the agency started again. You know, when I have more resources like money, contacts, and things like that." Jo answered as she sped along a double decker highway.

"Ok," Jo continued. "Let's see if I got it right so far," she waited for Joe's nod of approval and then continued.

"After high school, my Dad went to college and joined Gramps at the agency. Mom started working there and soon my parents began dating. You tried college and hated it. So, you applied and were accepted into the FBI." Again Jo looked at her uncle for confirmation.

"So far that's correct. Go on," he assured her.

She continued. "Two days before your 21st birthday, you were chosen as part of a team working on a case that seemed really important to you. Dad didn't tell me why." Jo stopped yet again, waiting for her uncle to elaborate.

Joe realized she was waiting for him to fill her in. "Have you heard of a girl named Iola Morton?"

"Yeah, you used to date her I think. Aunt George married her brother Chet."

Joe's eyes flew open. George married Chet! He knew things had changed over the past twenty years, but he would have never pictured George and Chet as a couple.

"So, where do they live?" he asked.

"Back in River Heights. They run a gym there and one in Chicago. Anyway, getting back to the case…" Jo jerked the car to the right as another vehicle nearly sideswiped them. She pressed on the horn and shouted out the window, "The limit is 85!" Sliding her head back into the car she sighed. "You'd think that when they raised the speed people wouldn't go so fast. That guy must have been doing 110!"

Joe continued his part of the story. "I was working on the Maggie Osborne case. I would have married Iola, but a bomb meant for Frank and I killed her. After that I couldn't forget her. She was the one…" Joe's voice trailed off.

Jo could see the pain written all over his face. "It's not your fault," she whispered softly.

"Yes it is. There were other reasons why she was killed instead of me," Joe's face tightened. He turned and stared out the window again. "Maggie Osborne looked similar to Iola. She was also killed by mistake. I found a clue in the wreckage of the bomb that killed her, and showed it to the agent in charge of the case."

"Agent Marissa Rockwell?" Jo questioned.

"Yeah, how'd you…?" he looked quizzing at her.

"I've looked at the file Chief Riley had in his office," Jo admitted.

Joe continued. "I called Frank because Rocky let me be on the team, a rare occurrence for someone so young. That was the last time I spoke to him." Joe felt tears come to his eyes. His family meant everything to him. Now, they wouldn't even believe him. He had no one.

Jo noticed the sudden change in his mood. "Hey, you always have me," she comforted as if reading his thoughts.

Joe shuddered, then smiled as he realized no matter what happened he would always have Jo.

Feeling the tension was gone, Jo picked up the story. "The clue you found led to a raid. During the bust something went wrong and you were shot the night before your birthday."

"And that's all I remember before waking up this morning," Joe concluded. "I guess nobody ever found out what happened did they?"

"Captain Obvious Strike again," Jo quipped sarcastically as her uncle laughed. "That's what we have to figure out."


	11. Flashbacks

Wednesday June 16, 2027 9:47 AM Hardy Home

Frank sat in his office staring out the window. Nancy walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Twenty-one years tomorrow. Joe would've been forty-two." Frank nonchalantly began to speak. "Mack when Joe was in his teens, Mom use to ask him when he was going to grow up. He'd always say 'When I'm older than you Miss forty-two.' Funny how things like that slip your mind."

"It's okay baby," Nancy soothed kissing Franks forehead.

A three-year old cry for MAMA! Broke the moment and Nancy went to answer.

Frank watched her leave. A buzzing sound made him look down at his cell phone. Instead of answering it, his mind went back twenty-one years.

Flashback

"_Joe!" The only answer was a dial tone. If Joe wanted to be that way then fine. Frank wasn't going to be the one to call and say sorry. He went to go pick up Nancy for supper._

End flashback

The phone stopped buzzing. Frank went back to the past again.

Flashback

_It was the next day. Frank had just gotten Nancy's ring and was walking to his car. His cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Joe's Cell. "Should I answer it?' Frank wondered. "I don't want him to ruin today.' Fourth ring. 'I'll call tomorrow.' He decided. Fifth ring. 'Nah, why not?' Frank flipped open the phone and hit talk. Nothing happened. He looked down. The screen read Call ended. He pushed the speed dial button for Joe. _

"_We're sorry the number your trying to reach is out of area at this time. Please try again later or push 1 to leave a voice mail."_

'_Oh well,' thought Frank. 'I'll try later.' He drove home._

End Flashback

The phone on his desk started to buzz again, But Frank wasn't paying attention. His mind was still remembering.

Flashback:

_Later that night he had taken Nancy out to a very popular ritzy restraint in Bayport. She looked more beautiful tonight that ever before._

_Somehow the conversation led to a discussion about old cases._

"_I can still remember the look on Joe's and Bess's faces when we told them they had to play a married couple. Ha ha! I still haven't figured out why they thought it was so bad." Nancy giggled._

"_That was one of my most enjoyable cases, Nance," It was the perfect moment Frank decided and reached into his pocket for the little box. "I especially liked the part where you were my wife."_

_Nancy turned a bit red as Frank reached out and took her hand in his own. He quickly slipped the ring from his palm onto her finger. _

"_I enjoyed it so much I want to do it again, Forever," he held his breath._

_Nancy looked down at the ring, then back up at Frank. At first she thought he was joking, but the look in his eyes told her otherwise. "Well, I liked Cairo as our honeymoon destination, but this time can we leave Joe and Bess behind?"_

_Frank jumped up, pulled Nancy into his arms, and swung her around in circles. After a passionate kiss that brought applause from the surrounding tables, they sat back down a bit embarrassed._

_Soon dinner arrived. Frank was about to take a bite of his fish when a sudden feeling of distress filled him. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Nancy looked up and noticed his worried expression._

"_Frank?" she asked. "Are you okay?"_

_Frank shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine I just felt something weird. It's okay now. Go on, eat. I can't have my bride dying of starvation," he joked._

_Frank began to eat, but couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible had happened._

_The twosome had just finished their meal and were ordering desert, when Frank's phone rang. Annoyed, he looked down at the caller ID. Dad. His father knew good and well what he was going to ask Nancy tonight. Why would he call, unless…_

_The waitress and Nancy looked at Frank waiting for him to make his selection. He held up a finger and muttered "one sec" as he flipped open the phone._

"_Dad?" he asked. His father's words brought terror to his heart._

"_Frank! Joe's been shot. It's bad. They don't know if he's going to make it."_

_End Flashback_

The desk phone began to ring this time. Frank finally emerged from his trance. "Hello?" he asked still a bit dazed.

"Frank! It's Dad. I did some checking with all of my old contacts. According to everything I've been able to find, no one's even interested in replicating Joe. Frank, it's possible that the boy this morning was real.


	12. Meet Rocky

Wednesday June 16, 2027 10:18 AM NYC

Jo pulled to a stop. "Well this is the last known address for Agent Rockwell," she stated.

"Jo, what are we going to do? We just can't walk in and say 'Hi! Remember me? I died two decades ago and I need info on that old case. They'd call the straight jackets to come get us." Joe shook his head.

"And you were an FBI agent?" Jo replied sarcastically. "Come on, follow me," she pulled him up the steps of the apartment building.

Same date and place one minute later

Special Agent Marissa Rockwell was sitting in her small kitchen. Normally, she'd have been at work for the past two hours, but not today.

Every June 16th and 17th, she took off. It had been that way for the past twenty-one years.

She always had blamed herself for rushing in to doing a raid. If she had taken her time, so many deaths could have been avoided that night.

The one she blamed herself for most was Joe Hardy's. when he had disappeared, she had ignored it. Then he had said hen found the target. She should have commanded him to wait for more backup before attempting to leave the building. But she didn't.

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She slowly got up and stumbled towards the orgin of the sound.

Swinging open the door, she was shocked. Standing before her was the very object of her regrets.


	13. Where's Michelle?

Wednesday June 16, 2027 10:20 AM Rocky's apartment

"Hi, Agent Rockwell?" Jo asked.

"Y…yes?"

"I'm Kayla and this is my twin brother Michael Hardy. We would like to ask you a few questions about our uncle Joe. May we come in?" Jo asked sweetly.

"Yes of course. Come in and have a seat." Rocky shook her head. 'That explains his appearance. He's Joe's nephew,' she thought.

"Uncle Joe was working on case under your orders," Kayla began.

"Volunteered," Joe corrected. Then realizing his mistake finished, "Remember, Dad told us he called him about it."

"Whatever," Kayla said playing along. Turning to Rocky she continued. "Dad never told us what happened at the raid, or anything about the investigation afterwards."

"I should probably let your father tell you," Rocky answered.

"Agent Rockwell please," Kayla begged. The agent shook her head. Joe looked over at Kayla, who silently pleaded with him to do something.

"Rocky, please! I need to know." Joe looked directly at Rockwell.

Rocky was taken aback. She looked questionably into Joe's eyes. Something seemed so familiar. She didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly began to talk about the case.

"There was a leak in the WPP. I developed five teams to rescue a hit target exactly twenty-one years ago today. We commenced the raid at about 10:30 PM. Something went wrong. An explosion killed one of my team and the rest of the teams started being attacked. Your uncle dove for cover. Lying next to a window, he heard a cry for help which led him to find a young boy in the basement.

Joe gave Jimmy, the boy, his bulletproof vest. While bring him out, Joe was shot twice in the chest.

"We tried to put pressure on the wounds. He was in surgery for two hours when he went into a coma. An hour later he died." Rocky stopped and wiped a tear from her eye.

"1:33 AM June 17, my birthday and his." Kayla stated out of the blue. Joe nudged her arm.

She gave him an irritated look. "Agent Rockwell, we need to know about who was behind the attack on the raid."

"I never could find out. I took my investigation to the top. The mole must have been someone high up in command. I couldn't get any further. I tried to convince others, but no one would listen. The only reason they kept me on was because the felt sorry for me. I'm retiring next mother. I don't know why I stayed so long. No one takes me seriously since that night."

"Agent Rockwell," Kayla said. "We need to know more about the teams. The first one was red. Correct?"

"Yes"

"So who all was on Team Red?" While Rocky was recalling the names, Joe gave his niece a puzzled look. She knew he knew the names of everyone on the teams. Why waste time with questions he already knew the answers to?

"Well," began Rocky, "that would have been Blondie, Dawson, Ling, Williams, and myself."

Shocked, Joe couldn't keep quiet any longer. "What about Michelle? You forgot Michelle."

Rocky turned to face him. "Michelle? Who's Michelle?"

Joe was stunned. What was going on? "Michelle Hardon. She worked with you on this case. She was there when the raid occurred."

"I'm sorry Michael. There was no Michelle." Rocky stated bluntly. "Maybe you should get your information from a more reliable source next time. There was never a Michelle on the team."


	14. Rocky's version

Flashback chapter 14 Aruna Hart was. I know it. I heard you guys arguing yesterday morning about how she didn't want to work with me. You said until she could give you a valid reason the subject was closed. Michelle ran out of the room. I followed her. When I came back you were on the phone. Last night when we made the raid, she was right behind the speakers in the van…" Joe stopped.

He realized what he had said, I and yesterday. He might as well forget about getting any information now. No one would release anything to a loony toon job.

He hung his head and stared at the floor. "Thank you for your help," he said. "Come on Jo lets go." He muttered as he walked towards the door.

Jo followed her uncle's lead silently. They had just opened the door, when a voice called out.

"Blondie!" The young girl kept walking, but Joe spun around.

"It is you!" Rocky's eyes grew wide. "But how?"

Joe smiled. "I wish I knew."

"You look so…so…" Rocky paused at a loss for words.

"Young and alive?" Jo finished for her.

For the first time since the revelation, Rocky looked at the young girl standing in the doorway. "If he's Blondie, then who are you?"

"Jocelyn Mickayla Hardy," Jo stuck her hand out. "His niece."

Meanwhile, Joe was getting impatient. "Rocky, why didn't you want us to know about Michelle?" he asked.

"I found out right after you died the reason she didn't want to work with you. She was a member of the Witness Protection Program. It had something to do with one of your old cases before you joined the FBI. The day after you were killed, she disappeared. I think she was afraid. I looked for her for several weeks, then I discovered she was back under protection. It was best that I not contact her and keep her existence a secret," Rocky informed them.

"One of my old cases?" Joe questioned. "I knew she looked familiar. Do you know which cases?"

Rocky shook her head. "No, the only thing I know is how she reacted that night." Rocky's eyes seemed to glaze over remembering as she told about Michelle's actions twenty one years ago.

_Flashback:_

"_No!" Michelle screamed as she watched Joe fall. She tried to leave the cover of the bushes, but Rocky held her back._

"_He's got his vest on. He's ok." Rocky assured her._

_Michelle didn't pay any attention. "Joe!" she moaned collapsing to the ground. Rocky reached up and called into her microphone._

"_Blondie? Do you read me? Over," _

"_Look!" Michelle pointed at Joe, who was slowly crawling. Suddenly he stopped. They watched as he concealed the young boy he'd come out with._

"_Rocky!" Michelle gasped as realization hit her. "The kid was shot first."_

"_I know, he needs medical assistance. I've already alerted the medics."_

"_No, the boy didn't fall. The bullets didn't injure him. HE was wearing the vest!" Michelle stated, her eyes wide with fright._

"_Oh shit!" Rocky exclaimed. "Come on, follow me." Cautiously, but quickly Rocy and Michelle made their way to Joe's side. Michelle turned him over a gasped as blood started spraying everywhere._

_Rocky stared at the sight in horror, but then she started barking orders. "Go find the medics and bring them here NOW!" she commanded Michelle. Then, she called for the two remaining members of team red. "Get this kid out of here!" _

_She quickly ripped off her shirt leaving the vest exposed. Firmly she pressed it against Joe's gapping wounds. The boy just sat there in total shock, registering nothing that was going on around him._

_Joe's eyes slowly fluttered open then closed. Rocky pulled his head into her lap. She applied more pressure as the shirt filled with blood. _

"_Blondie don't you dare die on me!" Rocky commanded as she looked down at him. Seconds later, Michelle arrived in an ambulance. Several men jumped out of the back with a stretcher. Quickly, strong arms lifted him on to it._

_Michelle was crying as though her heart would break. Rocky couldn't understand that girl. Earlier she didn't even want to be on the same continent as Joe. Now you'd think he was her husband. The paramedics' voices cleared he mind._

"_BP dropping fast."_

"_Pause 20 respirations low."_

'_Not good, not good at all,' Rocky thought. She was about to enter the emergency vehicle when she saw Michelle take Joe's hand. It was all the girl could do to speak, but Michelle managed a few words,_

"_Come on baby! You never gave up on me and I'm not giving up on you." She brushed back strands of blonde hair from his forehead. _

_Rocky stepped back as the EMT shut the doors. She watched Michelle and Joe through the window until the ambulance disappeared. Then, she turned and looked at the disaster behind her._

End Flashback

TBC……


	15. Junior

"That's the last time I ever saw Joe…I mean you…alive. Well until now that is," Rocky stood up and went over to the counter. Picking up a file, she walked back over to where the Hardy's were sitting and placed it in front of them.

"This is everything I have on this case. A lot of the things in this file aren't even in the one down at headquarters. I've collected this information over the years," Rocky stated.

While Jo and Joe eagerly began looking through it, Rocky slipped in the kitchen to retrieve her migraine pills. This new development was a bit nerve racking, and she could feel the pressure beginning to build behind her temples.

Swallowing the pill down with a glass of water, Rocky placed the glass into the sink. Returning to the living room, she started to ask Joe a question. Not getting his attention she spoke a bit louder.

"Joe!" Two heads snapped up waiting to hear what she had to say. "Ok! Something's gotta give. Two Joes is too confusing." Rocky threw up her hands and looked at Jo. "Since you're named after him, why don't we call you junior?" Rocky turned to Joe, "and of course you're Blondie. That's a lot less mind boggling."

"J…junior?" Jo questioned.

"I kinda like it," Joe teased, secretly glad that she'd received that nickname and not him. If anybody called him that he'd have to kill them.

"Ok, BLONDIE," Jo replied in a singsong voice, dragging out the word for effect. "What do you think we should do now?"

"How about we finish looking through these files?" he suggested. Suddenly another searing pain tore through his chest. He gasped in pain and clung to his upper torso.

"Joe?" Junior asked as she and Rocky rushed to his side.

Joe winced and the pain suddenly disappeared.

"What's wrong?" both women asked in concern.

"Nothing," Joe shrugged trying to get the women to look at the files again.

"That was definitely something," Junior stated, pulling her uncle back away from the papers he was attempting to reach.

"Forget it," he insisted, reaching past her and snatching a file off the coffee table.

"Sorry Blondie," Rocky said as she took the papers away from him.

He rolled his eyes. These women sure were persistent. Giving in, finally, Joe gulped. He glanced up at the two starring him down with mincing looks.

"Ever since I came here I've been having random pains in my upper chest," he admitted.

"Joe!" Junior shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me? We've got to get it checked out."

"I don't want to spend the rest of the day in a hospital explaining how I jumped a few decades, when I can be investigating how I got here and who killed me."

"But…" Rocky began.

"I'll go later, but not today. I'll be fine. Besides I'm already dead. What difference does it make?" Joe joked not realizing what lay ahead.

"You promise?" Rocky asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he replied.

"Ha! You're already dead, remember?" Junior laughed.

"Whatever," he shrugged, and the threesome went back to sifting through the files.


	16. Digging

A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I started college this year and this was the first time I was able to sit down long enough to type something other than reports! Thanks for your patients and understanding. I would like to thank Moonlightsunshine and Amethystcrystal for their support. Please read and review! And now without further a due the next chapter of Flashback…

10:30 AM Bayport Memorial Cemetery

Carrying shovels, Fenton and Frank Hardy quickly walked the familiar path to where they'd buried Joe years before.

"Well no one's disturbed the ground anywhere near his grave," Frank stated. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked his father

"Yes, after that last call and everyone confirming no double exists, I started thinking back to when the boy showed up. I'm convinced he was truly confused. I want to just make sure."

"What do you expect to find?" Frank asked.

"I honestly don't know," Fenton answered as he shoveled dirt away from the grave.

11:09 AM Bayport Memorial Cemetery

Sweat poured from Fenton's face as he continued to scoop dirt away. A grunt escaped his lips. Frank paused and looked up concern flooded him.

"Dad! Are you okay?" he asked throwing down his shovel and rushing to his father's side.

"I'm…fine…" Fenton huffed.

"Are you sure?" his son questioned.

"Yes, come on lets get back to work." The two continued to shovel. A few minutes later Franks shovel hit something hard.

"Dad I think I've found it," he exclaimed as he knelt and started brushing dirt away from the hard surface. Fenton stared in silence as he watched his son uncover the top of the casket. The white marble top glistened as sunlight reflected off it.

Fenton took a deep breath as his mind flashed back to the last time he'd seen the marble cover.

FLASHBACK

_He didn't know how he'd managed to get into the limo. He held a weeping Laura in his arms. A somber Frank and Nancy sat opposite them. The limo started to drive. A long procession followed them. The line of Joe's family, friends, coworkers, and former clients stretched over a mile, and was escorted by the FBI._

_Fenton stared out the window watching the scenery as they passed. It blurred into nothing as tears filled his eyes. 'How could Joe have died?' he questioned himself over and over. No more would he hear his baby's voice tease his brother about a certain red head. Never again would he receive the box inside of a box Christmas present joke. Already he missed the twinkle in Joe's eyes when he pieced together a mystery._

_After what seemed like hours, the limo stopped and they were led to the side if a deep pit. Fenton glanced at the faces of the people surrounding the Hardy family. He wished they would all just disappear. He wanted privacy to say one last good bye to his son._

_The minister rose and spoke the final words over the casket. Fenton lost track of what the man was saying, but snapped back into reality when he heard the closing sentence. _

"_We now commit Joseph Michael Hardy into thine hands Lord. Amen."_

_The crowd dispersed. Only the Hardy's remained, watching the casket being lowered into the ground. Just as the lid reached ground level, Fenton hollered "STOP!"_

_The men looked up in shock and kept the box from moving any further down. The funeral director rushed over. "Mr. Hardy?"_

"_One more time, please. I need to see him one more time," Fenton begged._

_The director looked at Laura and Frank and saw their eyes pleading for the same thing. He thought of his own son and how he would feel if anything happened to him. "Alright," he whispered._

_Fenton ran over to the coffin and knelt down. His family stepped up beside him as he grasped the cover and slowly lifted it upward._

Fenton was startled back to the present by a gasp from Frank. Fenton held open the lid to the casket and looked inside. It was empty!


	17. Plans

June 17, 2027 11:30 AM Rocky's apartment

Joe slammed down another folder. "Nothing. This is getting us nowhere. We've been going over this stuff for over an hour."

"I told you I've been going over this stuff for over twenty years and haven't come up with anything. We never found the mole and I don't think we ever will."

Junior finished looking through her file and set it gently on the table. "Maybe we've been looking at this the wrong way."

Two sets of eyes turned and looked at her.

"You've been trying to find out what went wrong that night because if you discover what happened you'll find the mole. Right?"

"Yes," Rocky replied slowly.

"You researched everyone who knew the raid was going to happen."

Joe was getting frustrated. "We've already been over that," he didn't want to admit I, but the pain in his chest was getting worse.

"Everybody checked out which is impossible. To cover up something of that size they would have to be pretty high up. Rocky, you told the director. Did you ever research him?"

"He knew, but he didn't…"

"Can you recheck him now?" Junior was on a roll.

"It will be difficult. He's been promoted. I may not be able to bypass the security protocols."

"Try anyway." Junior turned to Joe. "Tell me the truth. How are you really feeling?"

"I'm fine," he lied.

"You don't look fine. You look like death warmed over."

Joe shuddered. "Well I'm dead so that just means I look like myself."

"Don't be smart with me. You're dead according to a rock and a piece of paper. I'm looking at a human that has flesh and blood and is breathing. That sounds very much alive to me."

"Sorry, I have no right to lash out at you. You and Rocky are the only ones that believe I even exist and here I am being a jerk to you."

"You're not a jerk, you are in pain and it's' getting worse right?" Joe nodded his head.

Rocky reentered the room in a whirlwind. "I can't access his files. They've all been locked. I tried hacking into them, but it triggered a security breech alert we've got to get out of here. Agents will be here in less than five minutes. These are the kind of agents that shoot first and ask questions later." She began scooping up as many files she could.

Racing into the bedroom, Joe grabbed the pillowcases and headed back to the living room where he and Junior shoved the files into them. Within two minutes, the threesome were racing down the stairs towards the garage.

"My car is right down this row," Rocky yanked the keys from her pocket and hit the door unlock button. Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the level and a giant fireball sped towards them. Their bodies were thrown back and the inferno roared over their heads.

12:00 PM Bayport NY Hardy house

Frank paced the floor. What had happened to his brother's body? After finding the empty casket, Fenton had called the police. Con Riley had been there within minutes. He'd sent father and son home saying that they were interfering in his investigation. However, Frank knew that he'd said that just to get Fenton away from the grave yard.

Fenton worried Frank. He was too old for these pranks. Then again, they weren't sure it was a prank. They needed to find that boy who'd been there 

earlier and get some questions answered. Problem was they had no idea where to look for him.

Okay so that wasn't the truth. A few minutes ago, Jo's boyfriend called and told Nancy that if Jo didn't want to date him anymore that was fine, just don't have her new boyfriend ask him for rides. It took Nancy asking a few more questions to get the story, but it seemed that instead of going out with her friends, Jo had followed the mysterious boy this morning and her boyfriend had seen them drive off together.

Frank and Nancy had both tried calling their daughter phone to no avail. Frank was racking his brains when Nancy screamed for him from the living room. He ran in and saw Nancy standing in front of the TV. Both his parents were on the sofa and their children were scattered across the floor.

"Now as stated previously, there are at least three confirmed dead so far. Police are unsure as to the cause of the explosion. They are assuring us that it is not terrorist related. The explosion rocked the foundation of the Mercator building shortly after 11:30 this morning. As you can see behind me, fire fighters are still trying to extinguish the flames. Two of the victims have been identified so far. One was a resident of the building Marissa Rockwell and the other Joe Hardy.

A young witness named Michelle Hardon stated she was headed for her car when the explosion occurred. She said she saw three people disappear inside the initial fireball."

The news then switched to a clip of the interview with Michelle Hardon. "They were there one minute and gone the next. They were rushing and looking behind them waiting for the rest of their group then they were gone," she said.

The news caster came back on the screen. Fenton pressed the mute button.

"That was Jo." Frank stated in shock.

"She's calling herself Michelle Hardon in the news." Fenton responded.

"We know where she is at least and that she's safe." Laura wasn't sure if she should be glad or mad at Jo for running off.

"Rockwell? As in Rocky?" Nancy asked her eyes wide.

"She's investigating Joe's murder!" Fenton shot off the sofa.

Frank spoke up, "Obviously she's ruffled a few feathers, and they just tried to kill her. We need to find her and fast!"

"But why would she get on national TV as a witness if someone where after her?" Laura asked.

"Because she's letting us know she's okay and asking for our help." Nancy replied. "She knows that Fenton watches the news all the time."

"So she's in New York City and needs our help. How do we find her?" Fenton asked.

"She told us where. Find a Michelle Hardon and we find Jo." Frank finished.

Laura's alarmed voice broke in, "But there could be hundreds of Michelle Hardons in New York City!"

"That name sounds familiar." Frank stated.

Fenton's eyes widened as he realized where he'd heard it before. "Remember the night at the hospital when Joe was shot?" the group nodded. "There was a girl in the waiting room. Rocky told me she was Joe's partner and she had ridden with him there. She left when we got the news that…that Joe was gone. I never saw her again, but Rocky told me her name was Michelle Hardon."

"So Jo has gone to see her and that's where we can find out what's going on."


	18. The Phone Book

12:03 pm June 16th Somewhere in Central Park New York City

Three people sat on a bench in a secluded area of the park almost hidden from view. They were still a bit shocked by the events that had happened within the past hour. The force of the blast had knocked them down and they'd received a few cuts and bruises.

It was Junior who made the split second decision to declare herself a witness to the news caster. When the woman had asked her name she said Michelle Hardon on instinct. Something about Michelle's involvement on the case didn't abode well with her. She had a gut feeling that if they could find Michelle the whole case would be solved.

She also knew that her grandfather always was watching the news. In fact it was one of the things she hated about him. She wanted a grandfather that would actually do something, but from the time she was little he was afraid that if he got involved in anything it would only harm his family. So instead of embracing life he watched it fly by via the television set.

This once Junior was glad she could count on Fenton's bad habit. She knew her family would get the message, 'Help, meet me at Michelle Hardon's." This was the chance she'd been waiting for. She was finally going to get the Hardy family back into investigating.

However, after the broadcasters were finished with her statement, the look on Joe and Rocky's faces almost made her wish the explosion had inflicted a bit more damage on its target. Then maybe they wouldn't be able to kill her.

Joe and Rocky were less than thrilled. One, it put her on the radar of whomever was trying to kill Rocky, and two they didn't feel as though Michelle was an important like in the investigation. Finally, she'd possibly involved the rest of the family which put them in danger as well.

So here they sat almost an hour later still debating what they should do.

"Enough!" Junior demanded standing. "We are wasting valuable time here."

"I still don't see what Michelle has to do with solving this case," Rocky argued.

"She does have a point Rocky. Besides, you saw what happened when you tried to divulge into the director's records." Joe supported his niece. Junior gave a victorious smile to Rocky who cringed and turned away. "However," he stated. Rocky spun back around giving Junior an evil grin. The girl's shoulders slumped, and Joe continued. "I still am not quite sure I understand why you think Michelle is the key to breaking open this case."

"Okay, let me explain this again. First, the day she arrives from D.C. was the same day that the Osborne case was given to your office. Then, Michelle goes to Rocky begging to be transferred off the case. At the time Rocky didn't know that she was part of the witness protection program, a fact she didn't learn till Michelle vanished after your death," Junior motioned at Joe. "Rocky also stated that she had something to do with one of your old cases, but you can't recall which one. Then there's the fact that only a handful of people actually knew the real reason for the raid, most of the agents involved thought they were busting some sort of smuggling ring. However, someone who knew what was happening leaked the info out and they tried to kill you all."

"We already know all this," Rocky complained.

"Okay, Michelle knew all this too, maybe even more. Rocky you said that she went back into witness protection after Joe was killed."

"Yes, she left the hospital right after we got the news he was dead. I never saw her after that. A few days later I was told about her identity and that she had been relocated for her own safety. I never did learn what her real name was."

"After everything that happened that night, would you be willing to go back?" Junior asked.

Rocky and Joe looked at each other with wide eyes.

Junior continued, "Michelle was either the leek or she didn't care if she lived or died, but somehow I get the feeling she was more involved in the case than either of you two realized."

"Junior's right Joe. We do need to find her." Rocky was ready to roll now.

"There's just one problem."

Junior and Rocky both looked at Joe. "What?" they said in unison.

"If she went back into custody that means a whole new identity. How are we going to locate her after twenty-one years? Everyone believes Rocky is dead. Besides look what happened the last time she tried to research someone. Not only would we be risking our lives, but we'd also put Michelle and possibly her family in jeopardy."

"If we don't find her we're all dead," Junior stated what they all knew but didn't want to admit.

Joe held his head in his hands. The pain in his chest was worsening by the hour. He had a gut instinct that he only had until the time of his "death" to solve this case. What did it matter if whoever was trying to kill them succeeded in knocking him off, he was already dead. But, they weren't. They had lived the past twenty-one years and had families and loved ones. They'd also risked everything to help him.

Joe took a breath, "Alright, we'll look for her. Any suggestions on where to start?"

"The library," Junior stated simply. "They have computer access."

12:54 PM New York City Public Library

Rocky had spent most of the past hour on the computer hacking into the witness protection files, this time using extreme caution. So far no one had tried to blow them up so far, which Joe assumed was a good thing.

While Junior attentively watched every keystroke Rocky made, Joe sat at his own computer terminal feeling very bored. This was more Frank's sort of thing.

Joe looked at the blank screen. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. With a quick stroke on the keyboard he brought up the Google home page. He knew it was useless to search for Michelle Hardon, but typed in her name anyway just for fun.

Three million hits, a bit too many results for entertainment. He narrowed the search to Michelle Hardon New York City.

That narrowed it down to only a couple hundred results. He began reading the page. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Hey Rocky, Junior! You're going to want to see this!"

"Not now. We're almost in," Junior shushed him, while Rocky continued to hack away on the keyboard. "We should be able to locate her within the hour."

"You can stop. I found her," Joe told her with a small grin. Both women's heads shot up and stared at him.

"How?" Rocky rushed over unbelieving. "Google? She wouldn't still be using that name."

"But she is," Joe insisted.

Meanwhile Junior had managed to make her way in front of the computer and clicked on the first caption. It was an article from LEM, a monthly law enforcement magazine for NYC. The page loaded within seconds and Junior began reading aloud.

"Ms. Jose Michelle Hardon was named the associate of the year at the 3rd precinct NYC police department. Although not a law enforcement office, Ms. Hardon's valuable assistance has led to numerous arrests and convictions. She was nominated for this award after saving the life of three civilians during a hostage situation during which she sustained injury. Ms. Hardon has worked at the 3rd precinct for the past 20 years and has been given this honor four other times. She has also received numerous other awards for her dedicated service throughout her career."

"It's her. I know it," Joe stated.

"It certainly sounds like the right girl, but why would she keep the same name after what happened while under federal custody?" Junior questioned.

"She didn't keep it exactly the same if it is her. She's added the Jose. I remember reading her file when she was assigned to our office. Michelle Laura Hardon was the name she was going by back then," Rocky told them.

It took a few more minutes of sifting through more articles for everyone, namely Rocky, to become convinced it was the same girl. Meanwhile, Joe had located a phone book.

"Here she is, Hardon, J. Michelle 154 East High Street," he eagerly pointed to the address.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Junior declared heading for the exit while Joe and Rocky scrambled to log off the computers.

Meanwhile back in Bayport 12:55 pm

Fenton and Frank had both dug deeper into Joe's work and co-workers. However, they still couldn't find any trace of Michelle Hardon being employed by the FBI. Rocky had never divulged that Michelle was part of the Witness Protection Program, therefore, they were understandably confused by the lack of her records.

"Jo gave us the information we needed to find her. I don't understand why we can't find her. Maybe we've just been out of the business too long to go back," Fenton slumped in his chair dejectedly.

"Once a detective, always a detective. You never lose your skills," Frank encouraged.

"Who said that?"

"You did, back when Joe and I were teens."

"Okay, maybe we're looking at this wrong. The FBI records state Michelle never existed but we know she was there that night. She must have lived in NYC," Fenton shook his head. "Frank it's been twenty-one years she could live anywhere now. It's not like we can just pick up a phone book and look her up."

Franks eyes widened. "Dad you're a genius!" He rushed to the kitchen and pulled a thick white page phone book from cabinet. Flipping quickly to the 'h' section, Frank found about fifty Hardon's.

"She's probably married by now," Fenton said peering over his son's shoulder.

"Shh!" Frank hushed adrenaline rushing though his veins. "It's not here." He plopped into a chair at the table. He had felt so sure this was the right angle.

Fenton took the book and looked.

_Hardon, Martin_

_Hardon, Mary_

_Hardon, Mitchell_

_Hardon, Monte_

Frank was right, there was no Michelle. Fenton stared at his son. For a few seconds he'd seen a glimmer of light in Frank's eyes that had died the night Joe was taken from their lives. It reminded him of how working on cases made him feel, excited and eager. He used to feel like he was flying, higher than anyone had ever gone before. It seemed like a lifetime ago he'd felt that way and actually embraced life, living it to its fullest. He missed it terribly.

What had he told Frank once? Listen to your heart and sometimes following a hunch will break a case wide open. Frank had been so sure she was in here. Fenton decided to follow his son's hunch. He started reading all the names under Hardon.

_Hardon, Aaron_

_Hardon, Adam_

…

_Hardon, Jasper_

_Hardon, J. Michelle_

_Hardon, Kenza_

Whoa, wait a minute. Fenton went back to the previous name. "I've got her!" he yelled feeling the old rush of exhilaration.

"Where?"

"154 East High Street, NYC!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	19. Searching

154 East High Street, NYC 1:58 PM

Rocky, Joe, and Junior stood across the street from the apartment complex. After leaving the library, they'd hailed a cab and began the drive across NYC. It was the lunch hour, and traffic had been murder. The ride had been a silent one. The women each silently contemplating their next move. Joe, however, was just trying to keep them from noticing how much pain he was actually in. He wasn't sure if he could survive the 11 hours and 35 minutes left until his 'death.'

Now they stood watching the building as if it would give them the answers they were seeking. Joe heard Junior inhale sharply.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this thing." She began crossing the street, the other two following in her path. Inside the foyer, they found a plaque listing the names of the tenets and their apartment numbers. Michelle lived on the 7th floor, apartment 728.

They waited patiently for the elevator to travel to the ground floor, and they stepped inside. An elevator ride had never seemed so long in his life, Joe thought as another wave of pain coursed through his veins. Finally, after stopping at three other floors, the elevator made it to the seventh. The apartments were numbered oddly, causing the threesome to walk almost the whole seventh floor before they found 728.

"I'd heard that in older buildings they had mixed up the numbers to prevent unwanted guests because of lower security methods," Rocky stated in disgust. "I have never seen it though."

"What happens if you have a fire?" Junior interjected. "Hey Mr. Firefighter I live on the seventh floor in room 728. Here's directions on how to find it to save my baby," She concluded sarcastically and knocked on the door.

Joe held his breath and moved slightly behind Rocky. He didn't want the same reaction from Michelle as his parents or Rocky. He'd wait and let one of the women give the fabricated 'twin' story first.

But as it turned out his move was useless. After knocking again three times, and several minutes of waiting, there was still no answer. "She's probably at work." Joe concluded, mentally smacking himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Then it looks like we'll be going to the station." Rocky led the group back to the elevator. The ride down was just as slow as the way up.

"If this elevator is anything to go by, we probably missed her going up the stairs, which is probably a lot faster." Joe joked as the chime rang and the doors slid open to the ground floor. He began to step out of the small space and came face to face with a very unanticipated individual.

Joe gulped sensing trouble coming a mile away. He attempted a smile. "Well, well imagine bumping into you here. What are the chances of that happening?"

"Cut the funny stuff. You know exactly why we're here," said the man in front of him. "You should have expected it."


	20. Locating

"Mom? Dad? What are doing here" Junior spoke up from the back of the elevator.

"Jo! Thank God! When your grandfather showed us the news, I could have died. Are you okay? What happened?" Nancy rushed forward. Now she knew what her father and the Hardy's must have felt like every time she and the boys were on a case. She hugged her daughter tight. "If you were younger I'd ground you for life."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm old now!" Junior joked.

"I'm still considering it, young lady." Nancy mumbled into her daughter's hair.

"We're all fine, Nancy." Joe assured.

Fenton, Frank, and Nancy looked at Joe. He led them to a bench in the lobby. "I'm sorry you were worried. I didn't ask Jo to help me she volunteered, and I accepted. But, if you want to be angry with someone take it out on me. I'm sure that..."

"We believe you." Fenton cut Joe off.

"You have…What?" Joe asked confused.

"We believe you. Frank and I went to the graveyard this morning and dug up your grave. There was no body. I know for a fact that you were in it all those years ago, and now suddenly you're not."

"For some reason it must be important to find out the reason for your murder. I'm ashamed that we didn't try all those years ago. We just gave up. If the same thing had happened to us, you wouldn't have stopped until you found whoever did it. I'm sorry we never tried. Can you forgive me?" Frank asked.

"Guys, there's nothing to forgive. Everybody grieves in their own way. I know that more than anyone. When Iola died, I shut myself away from the people I loved most and that was wrong. I needed you, and when I died you needed to step back from saving others and focus on spending as much time as possible as a family." Joe leaned forward and hugged his father, with Frank and Nancy joining in.

"Uh, I hate to break up this family reunion, but we are on a bit rushed for time at the moment." Rocky interrupted.

Nancy wiped her eyes. "What do you need us to do?"

"First of all," Junior questioned, "How'd you know where to find us? I never expected you to come. I was just letting you know I was safe."

"We're detectives, we always have been and always will be," Frank told her. "Now get us up to speed."

For the next fifteen minutes, Joe, Rocky, and Junior explained the day's events and the plan for solving the case. "The key is Michelle Hardon," Joe finished. "Do you remember seeing her at the hospital the night I died?"

"That night was the longest of my life, but everything was a blur." Fenton shook his head.

"What did she look like?" Frank asked.

Joe paused a moment and remembered the first time he'd met Michelle. "Long blonde hair, a tad lighter than mine, and bright blue eyes. She had a pixie face and her smile reminded me of Iola's."

"I just can't picture her," Frank was frustrated.

"I recall a young woman in the waiting room. Her hair was in a bun and she was dressed all in black. She had blonde hair. I remember seeing her hands. They were covered in blood. I never even thought about it until now. When I saw the blood, all I could think of was Joe. It never registered that she was part of his team. When…when the doctor told us Joe was…you were dead, she was still in the room with us. I had always assumed that it was Laura's scream I heard, but she was in front of me. The scream must have come from the girl, but I never saw her after that." Nancy told the group.

"It had to have been Michelle."

"The only way we're going to get any more information is to actually speak with this girl. Let's get down to the station and find her before some else does.

2:45 Front entrance of the 3rd Precinct Police Station NYC

Joe wasn't sure if he was ready to face his past quite yet. Ever since he'd described Michelle to Nancy, something had been bothering him. He kept going over everything he could remember about the 24 hours before he was shot, but nothing made any sense.

Wearily he followed the family inside the station. After waiting several minutes for their turn, Fenton spoke to the officer at the front desk. "We'd like to see Michelle Hardon please."

"I sorry, but she just got off shift for the day. Is there another staff member who can assist you?"

"No thanks," Fenton told the woman. The group exited the building and returned to their previous positions on the stairs.

"Okay, I guess this means we go back to her apartment and hope we find her there," Frank told them.

They were headed back towards the corner bus stop, when Joe collided with a tall brunette who was calling good-bye to a friend over her shoulder.

"I so sorry," she apologized, turning around to face him. Both people gasped. Her face went paler than a face could go. Joe's mind was running overtime. She looked exactly like Iola's mother. However, she looked as though she hadn't aged since Joe had last seen her over 20 years ago, which was impossible. That left only one possibility.

"Iola?"


	21. Guess Who!

"Iola?" Joe repeated again looking at the pale faced woman.

She didn't notice the other people gathered around them. All she could see was Joe. Taking a ragged breath, she spoke "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." Clenching her purse tight, she started to walk away.

Joe reached out and grabbed her arm gently, "I'm not letting you walk out of my life again, Iola." He told her remembering the day at the mall when he'd thought she was lost forever.

She spun around facing him again. "I don't know who you are. Please leave me alone."

Flashback:

"_I don't know who you are. Please leave me alone." The little girl told pulled away from the tall man._

"_Honey, your mama's waiting for us in the car. Let's go." He reached down and picked her up._

_The brown-haired child screamed, "Let me go! Put me down." _

_A passerby looked at the two quizzically. "She doesn't want to leave so soon, but I told her we need to go meet Mommy."_

"_You ought to spank that child. Children these day's think they can get away with anything. Back in my day…" the old woman spoke._

"_Thank you ma'am. I'll going to make sure she gets what she deserves as soon as we meet my wife." _

_The woman walked away. _

"_Shut up, brat." The man whispered the wiggling child's ear. _

"_No!" She shrieked. "Mommy! Help! Somebody!" By now he'd managed to get her to the parking lot. Soon he'd be driving away from everybody she knew._

_He opened the door and tried to toss her into the back seat. Suddenly his knees collapsed from underneath him. The girl felt herself falling. The warm pavement scrapped her knees. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her. _

"_Run! Follow me." A boy said, never letting go of her hand as they darted across the playground. _

_She glanced back long enough to see the man jump up and begin to chase them. "He's coming!" she yelled terrified. The boy steered her around the slide towards the underbrush next to the woods at the rear of the play area._

_It looked as though they were going to crash right into it, when the boy dropped to his knees pulling her down with him. He led them to a small break in the brush. They tunneled a few feet, until the brush above them disappeared. She looked up and realized they were in a small fort. The boy had obviously been here many times before. She opened her mouth ready to speak when the boy slammed hand over it. _

"_Shhh!" He whispered removing his hand and pointing to the shadow the lingered outside. The two children moved to the back of the fort, hands still entwined._

_Suddenly, another man's voice loomed over the fort. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, I'm just waiting for my kids. I told them they could play in the brush for a few minutes before we go pick up my wife." The first man said._

"_Really? That's funny, because I only saw two kids run into that fort and one of them was mine." _

_The boy and girl saw the first shadow try to run, but the second man quickly stopped him. _

"_Joe!" The boy perked up and listened closely. "Joe! Are you okay?" The second man called again._

"_I'm fine dad!"_

"_I want you to stay in there for a few minutes, okay. Don't come back out until I call for you." Fenton told him. _

_The children watched as Fenton's shadow dragged the other shadow away._

_The girl started shaking. Joe helped her sit. "It's okay your safe now." He comforted her. She started to cry. _

"_Don't cry. I'm here. What's your name?" He tried to remember everything that the lady at the mall had said to him once when he was lost and scared. _

_The girl sniffled and wiped her eyes with her free hand, never letting go of Joe's._

"_I..I…Iola." she told him._

"_I'm Joe and I'm seven. How old are you?"_

"_I'm going to be six next month. Who was that man you just talked to?" _

_That was my dad you just heard. He's a police officer. He's going to take that bad guy to jail."_

"_Are you sure he won't get away and come back here?"_

"_Nah, my dad's going to make sure he won't bother you again."_

_Sirens blared though the air making Iola jump. She squoze Joe's hand tighter. "Don't let go," She begged._

"_I won't let go. Don't be afraid, you'll always be safe with me. I'm here to protect you."_

End Flashback

Joe was despite he had to stop her, but he didn't know what to say to convince her. His mind flashed back to their first official meeting a few months after the playground incident.

Flashback

_Their mom called from downstairs. "Boys? Your friends are here to visit."_

_Frank turned off the computer. "It must be Chet and Mike," he said._

_Chet came through the door, but he wasn't with Mike. He was with a girl. She was a little shorter than Joe, and she was wearing big hoop earrings and a huge turban made from a scarf. She looked like a fortune-teller._

_Joe instantly recognized her as the girl from the playground. The girl who'd held his hand, not that he'd ever admit it. Maybe it wasn't her. He took a chance._

_"Who's that?" Joe whispered to Chet. _

_"It's my crazy sister, Iola," Chet groaned. "I told her about the haunted house. Now she wants to have a séance." _

_Joe's heart dropped to his feet. She'd recognize him and tell the other boys!_

_"A say-what?" Frank asked unfazed by his brother's sudden change in stance. _

_"A séance," Iola explained. "That's where we all hold hands and talk to ghosts." She smiled warmly at Joe_

_Joe jumped back. "No way! I'm not holding hands with a girl." He might have done it when no one was around but there was no way he'd ever do it with the boys watching. What happened at the playground was a fluke and he'd deny it to the day he died._

_"Take it easy," Iola said. "Just think of me as your link to the great beyond."_

_"Just think of her as a nut," Chet told Frank and Joe. _

_Joe however breathed a sigh of relieve. He looked at Iola. She winked! Joe realized she wasn't going to reveal their secret. Suddenly he became brave again._

_He grabbed Frank's arm. "Frank, let's do it. We have nothing to lose." He grabbed Iola's hand, motioning Frank to do the same._

_Frank scratched his head. He turned to Iola. "All right. But this doesn't mean we believe in ghosts."_

End Flash back.

Joe suddenly knew exactly what he had to say to convince her to stay. Quickly he reached out and grabbed her hand. Looking into her eyes he spoke in a clear soft voice, "I won't let go. Don't be afraid, you'll always be safe with me. I'm here to protect you. Just think of me as your link to the great beyond."

Tears glistened in her eyes. "How did you know that? How'd you know what we said the first times we met?"

"Because I am Joe," Joe responded.

"But..but…how? It's impossible." Tears streamed down her face. She jumped when Frank spoke, realizing for the first time the Hardy family surrounded her.

"It really is Joe, Iola. We don't know how. It's just him." Frank had picked up on Joe's statement. "Remember how I told you that it didn't mean we believed?"

Iola nodded her head. "I've changed my mind."

Iola reached forward and embraced Joe. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You kind of did. But weren't you dead too?" Joe held her face in her hands.

Junior broke in before she could answer. "Hey guys, I don't think this is the place to be discussing this. Think we could move it somewhere else?"

"My apartment. Let's go." Iola stated simply grabbing Joe's hand.

154 East High Street Apartment 728, NYC 4:33 PM

The ride back to Iola's apartment had been silent. They tried to be as inconspicuous as eight people could be. The bus had been very crowed and not everyone was able to find a seat during the 45 minute ride, much to Junior's dismay.

Once back at Iola's home, they had caught her up to speed on all the events of that morning, including Rocky and Junior's theory about having to solve the case by the time Joe had 'died.'

"Joe was shot at 10:21 that only gives us less than six hours till then, and nine hours till the time when he died. Can we unravel everything in so short a time?" Iola questioned.

"You're the key," Joe told her.

"I don't understand how am I the key?"

"I didn't fully grasp that concept either, that is until I met you and realized who you really were." Joe explained.


	22. Iola's story

"Tell us what happened that day at the mall when our car exploded" Joe told Iola.

"I was really mad at you and when I heard you and Frank calling me I started to go faster. I wanted to get to the car before you did. So, when I saw your car I started pressing the automatic unlock button on the keychain. I was still twenty feet away when I pushed the button for the final time. Your taillights blinked and then the whole car exploded. I could feel the heat as it sent me flying backwards into one of the cement foundation beams. Then, everything went black. When I woke up, there were three men around me. We were still in the garage. I saw Joe on a stretcher being examined by a paramedic about 50 yards away. I wanted to go over to you guys, but the men wouldn't let me. They told me they were with the FBI. I was ushered into a dark blue car with tinted windows. We drove to an apartment building in NYC. Inside, was unbelievable. They took me to a room where a doctor looked at me and then sent me to another room where they did x-rays and cat scans to make sure I was okay. Then I was escorted to another room that looked like an ordinary office. One of the men who had been at the mall sat behind the desk. He told me his name was Agent Henry Winslow and he…"

"Winslow? As in FBI Director Winslow?" Rocky interrupted.

"Back then he was the head of the Witness Protection Program. He told me that someone was trying to send a message to Frank and Joe and was using me to do so. He told me that both Joe and I were safer if everyone thought I was dead. He told me that it was in everyone's best interest if I allowed the FBI to place me in protective custody. I was sixteen and scared. I trusted them.

I let them cut my hair and dye it red. I got green contacts and they gave me a random name. I was sent to Maine to a boarding school. I had only been at the school for a few months when some men with accents kidnapped me and made me read into a microphone. Several other men came and took measurements of my face. They held up photos, very pleased with themselves saying 'she was perfect.' I managed to escape when the guards were preoccupied by someone trying to break in. That's when I saw Joe. He was standing next to a girl who looked exactly like me. Even her voice was the same. I heard Frank tell him something along the lines of 'Iola's gone Joe. They're just using people that look like her to get to you.' I realized that they wouldn't believe me if I just walked up and said 'Hey guys, miss me?' So I went back to the school and contacted agent Winslow. They moved me to another state and changed my looks again. When I turned eighteen I told Winslow that I was going to join the FBI. I asked to change my identity. I let my hair grow out again and dyed it blonde. Then I took on the name Michelle Hardon. I was sent to the Miami office, then Dallas and San Diego. Before I turned 18 I had been forbidden to look up any information about anybody I previously knew. After I took on the identity of Michelle I was able to look up info about all of you. I made sure you were all okay, and I was glad to hear that Joe was dating again. After I checked on everybody I never did it again. I decided that after almost two years, everyone was finally moving on and I wasn't sure what the reaction would be, especially if there were criminals out there making copies of me. How could I prove that I was really me?

I had been an agent for over two and a half years when I was transferred to the NYC office. That had been the one place that I had requested not to go to. I knew that Mr. Hardy worked with that office frequently and I didn't want to accidently bump into him. I was only supposed to be there for a month while Winslow fixed the glitch that had sent me to NYC. I hadn't even been there a day when I ran into Joe, literally. I had no idea he'd become an agent. I was shocked. I thought that he would recognize me right away. I was slightly hurt when he didn't, but I told myself that he had spent the last four years trying to forget me and he would automatically jump to the conclusion of 'it's Iola!' I tried to get Rocky to remove me from the team but she wouldn't listen. There wasn't much time before that night. I hardly saw Joe before the raid began, and then he was shot. I rode with him to the hospital and waited in the waiting room. I saw all everyone, but no one recognized or even noticed me. Then the staff told us Joe was dead. I freaked. I didn't wait around. I called Winslow and told him I was done with the FBI and witness protection. I had no reason to stay in it any longer. Keeping Joe safe was the only reason I had gone into protection, and now that reason was gone because Joe was dead. I knew enough about the protection process that I was able to make a new identity Jose Michelle Hardon. I got a job in NYC at the 3rd precinct as a lab technician, and that's where I've been ever since." Iola looked at Joe. "So how is my story the key to this whole puzzle?"

"Winslow." Joe said the one word as if it held all the answers.

"What about him?"

"Winslow was in control of the witness protection program. He was your superior as an agent and controlled your transfers. He was also the agent in charge of Maggie Osborne before her death in an explosion that was a similar MO to the one that was used in the bombing of our car. He used your experience to eliminate Maggie. He knew that I was at the NYC office and that's why he transferred you there under Rocky. He knew that I would approach Rocky and ask to work on the case. He was using you to distract me. We were supposed to meet sooner than we did."

"But I missed my plane and didn't arrive until late that day!" Iola exclaimed.

"Exactly. He was hoping that with the revelation you were alive, he would be able to get away with killing Maggie Osborne."

"But Joe was able to link the clues and I had the evidence leading to the location of the next target. But I contacted him to alerting him to a mole in the program, not suspecting that the program leader was the mole." Rocky added.

"He had to move fast. The explosion that killed Agent Dawson wasn't set right. The house was rigged with explosives, but the wires came undone and only the first charge went off. He'd planned on the explosion killing the boy and Rocky's team in a tragic explosion. But that plan failed and he'd resorted to gunfire to kill agents. Rocky was still alive, but she was reprimanded for her rush in trying to singlehandedly undertake the operation, while Winslow used the opportunity to advance in the FBI eventually becoming the director." Iola concluded.

"That is correct." A voice interrupted them from the doorway. "But you forgot one small detail. I don't like to leave loose ends, and you are all loose ends." The man stepped into the light revealing his face.

"Winslow!" Joe stepped forward fists clenched. He raised an arm, ready to punch the man when a loud bang penetrated the room. Joe looked at Winslow in shock, only then seeing the gun which the intruder held in his right hand. Joe felt his chest tighten and then the searing pain which he'd been fighting all day forced its way to the surface. With a grunt of disdain he fell to the floor.


	23. Bad News

Iola screamed as Joe fell. It was like the night of the raid all those years ago. She started forward, but Winslow pointed the gun at her, motioning the room to sit.

"I would have thought that will all the detectives in this apartment that at least one of you would think to check to see if it was bugged?" Winslow said in a mocking tone.

"You!" Fenton grawled at the man. "We went to academy together. You were the top of your class. How can you do this? You kept an innocent girl away from her family and friends, you killed my son, you betrayed your country."

"Money, power, revenge, respect. Take your pick. I put my life on the line everyday for eight years. Then one day I'm shot and almost killed protecting some lowlife scumbag who helped murder an entire family and then testified against his cohorts in return for a new life in the program. Instead of a reward, I get a reprimand because I didn't follow procedure. A group of people called the Assassins approach me. They tell me that they can make everything better, all I have to do is allow a few witnesses vanish in the system. I agree to help them. Then I get a call, they botched a job and need me to pick up this girl." He turned and faced Iola. "They said they wanted you to cooperate and they knew that I could make you trust me. Everything is running smoothly until I was working a job and the kid figured out what was going on. He didn't realize that I was the leak within the system. He was warned to shut up, but he came to me said he was going above my head because it didn't seem like I was doing enough to protect him and his fiancé. I remembered Iola's case and used a similar method. It would have worked fine except she started the car before he was in it, but he got the message. Never heard a peep out of him since. Then I go to a class reunion, and Fenton Hardy tells me about Joe being in the FBI, Iola's death, his boys' uncanny detection ability, and his own agency. I realized that Joe would recognize the similarities and start asking questions. I sent Iola to him, and it all worked out in the end. I worked my way up the ladder until I was appointed director. But today I get an alert that Rockwell is trying to look at my files. I sent agents but they are incompettant, and only manage to get a picture of her with two companions. But that picture is enough to let me know where you were headed next. I've kept tabs on Iola for years. I let her live as a gift for helping me eliminate my troubles. However after listening to that hour long sob story, I realize that I should never have let her live." Winslow impatiently pointed the gun in Iola's direction.

Frank had managed to slip behind Winslow. He raised his arm in a karate chop position.

"Mr. Hardy," Winslow stated without wavering his gaze from Iola. "I have no doubt that you could overpower a man of my age. However, I gaureentee that the young men I brought we me can subdue you much more easily."

Frank felt a gun beging pushed into the small of his back. He turned his head slightly and saw several beefy young men enter the room in addition to the one holding him captive.

"What are you going to do to us?" Junior questioned from beside Nancy.

Winslow motioned his men to stand behind his captives. "I find it ironic that both you and your uncle were born the same day. I see no reason to break family tradition, so you'll all die the same day."


	24. Countdown

10:22 PM Old Lazarus Clinic, Maine USA June 16th 2027

Joe awoke with a start. His chest was searing with pain. Someone was pushing hard against it making the pain even worse. He struggled, trying to push them away unsuccessfully.

"Joe please!" Frank's voice begged. "We have to stop the bleeding."

Joe cracked open his eyes and saw Frank and Rocky kneeling over him. Iola, Nancy, Fenton, and Junior sat watching nearby on an old sofa. "What happened?" he murmured.

"Winslow shot you at my apartment." Iola explained. "Then he took all of us hostage and brought us here."

"It's the Lazarus Clinic, Joe." Frank interrupted, ripping his t-shirt off to use as a rag for his brother wound.

Rocky spoke up, "Winslow's men bandaged you up in route to here, but about a minute ago, you started hemorrhaging."

"What time is it?" Joe asked, his voice masked in pain.

"10:22…" Junior's voice trailed off. She looked up, eyes wide meeting Iola's gaze.

"It's happening exactly to the minute. There's nothing we can do to stop it is there?" Iola was close to tears.

"Joe was shot in 2006 at 10:21 and now 21 years later at 10:21 he starts hemorrhaging." Nancy stated.

"But he was just shot again a few hours ago," Fenton insisted. He was still not convinced of Junior's theory that something was going to happen at the same time (1:33AM) when Joe had died 21 years previously. Was the only purpose for Joe's reappearance to flush out his murderer only for the whole family to be killed in the process? And if they escaped would he have to say goodbye to his son again so soon? He wasn't ready for that just yet.

A cry from Joe interrupted his thoughts. "We've got to get out of here and get Joe to a hospital." Fenton commanded.

"And how are we going to do that? Knock and say please open the door so we can leave? This place is made out of concrete with iron bars in the windows." Junior sarcastically replied.

"Joe and I have been here before. The rooms are not as they appear so they can trick and confuse their prisoners." Frank began knocking on the walls listening to the sound. After a few minutes he stopped a grin on his face. "This space is hollow. We can use the sofa to bust through."

"But what if it just leads to another prison cell, or someone hears us?" Rocky exclaimed.

"If we just stay here we will all die anyway. At least we can try to get out of here." Joe spoke through gritted teeth.

"But you're in no condition to go anywhere." Nancy told his softly.

"I'm already dead." He closed his eyes and tried to think of things to distract him from his pain which grew worse. It was getting harder to breath and each inhalation was more ragged and choked.

Nancy looked at Frank and then her daughter. She got up from Joe's side and moved swiftly across the floor. "He doesn't have much time. Let's do this." She said as she gripped a part of the sofa. Several others joined her. At the count of three, they rammed the piece of furniture into the wall. Nothing happened. They rammed the wall again this time several cracks spider webbed their way across the surface. By the fifth try, they succeeded in smashing a basketball size hole. Putting the sofa down, Frank and Fenton began breaking away chunks of the wall with their hands. Soon they had managed to create an opening large enough for a person to climb though.

Frank went though first followed by Junior and Joe. Rocky insisted that she be last because she felt it was her fault that Joe had been killed. She wanted to make sure that his family was safe before leaving their prison.

"Where are we?" Junior questioned eyeing the knife blades hanging from the ceiling.

"This is the room where the Assassins faked Callie's death! Just out the door is a stairway leading to the first floor. At the end of the stair way make a right and first door on the left is the exit." Frank again took point with Rocky in the rear. The group silently made their way down the hall. They were halfway down the stairs when Joe moaned. The sound echoed though the dimly lit building.

Frank heard footsteps coming towards them. He ushered his family hastily down the steps and out the front door. He was shutting the door when the guard finally caught up with them. Pointing his gun at Junior, he yelled "Escape! The Hardy's are loose!" The guard turned his head towards the hallway while he yelled. Frank took advantage of this and slammed a fist into the man's jaw. The shocked guard fell to the floor unconscious.

"Run!" Frank ushered the group across the lawn. He led them towards the camping area that he and Joe had stayed at when they had first discovered the Lazarus Clinic. If they could make it there it was only a little further to a state maintained hiking trail that would be easier to follow than trying to bushwhack through the dense forest. It also meant that there was the possibility of finding transportation. Hikers had to enter the trail and leave their vehicles somewhere.

11:43 PM Somewhere in the Maine Woods, USA June 16th 2027

They had managed hide long enough for Winslow's men to pass, when another moan escaped Joe's throat. "Leave me," he muttered. "You can make it if you leave me."

Before Frank had a chance to say a word Iola had crouched by Joe's side. "I'm never leaving you again. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do and if I had it to do over again, I wouldn't do it. We're all going to make it out of here." Joe had started to fade into unconsciousness again. "Joe!" Iola commanded. His eyes snapped open. "You will make it out of here. I won't lose you so don't give up on me."

Joe nodded his head and together they stood, Joe leaning heavily on Iola. As the couple started leading the way, the rest of the group began to follow. Nancy whispered in Frank's ear. "You never told me Iola was such a leader."

"She wasn't, at least with other people. Joe would always do anything she asked, but Iola was quiet around the rest of us. She didn't like to be the center of attention; she just wanted to be one of the group." Frank's eyes looked as if he were reliving a very distant memory.

"I guess she's changed a lot over the years," Nancy responded squeezing his hand.

"No, she knows that right now she's the only one who can keep Joe alive. He'll keep breathing, as long as she tells him too. I told you he'll do anything she says. He's living for her."

Nancy and Frank rejoined the group as they continued down the trail. They had walked for only a few more minutes, when Fenton spotted a metallic glow from the moonlight coming from a clearing a few hundred yards to their right. He motioned to silent group towards the site. He directed Rocky and Frank to circle the area. It several minutes of nervous silence before the two rejoined the group.

Rocky reported their findings, "It's a Yukon. Nobody is within twenty yards of the SUV, but it's still got some camping gear in it and the hood is slightly warm, so they are still close."

"Alright, let's get everyone in it and I'll hotwire it." Fenton started to move.

"No need," Frank held up a key. "You don't live with a car dealership secretary without hearing a few stories. It was behind the rear right tire." He winked at Nancy and then sobered up as Joe groaned again. The heist took all of thirty seconds as the group boarded the vehicle and Frank took the wheel. Unfortunately there was no map. He drove south, turning onto the first larger road they found. It had been many years since he and Joe had camped in these woods, and Frank wasn't exactly sure how to get to the nearest town. He sped down the road going as fast as he could, but they never passed another vehicle or signs telling them where they were.

They drove for almost forty minutes before Rocky started shouting. "There! Look do you see it!"

"See what?" Junior asked leaning forward.

"The lighter sky over to the right." Rocky pointed out her window. "Frank go that way!"

"Why?" Junior was still unsure of what the excitement was about.

"It's the glow of a city." Fenton said in relief. "A city always has lights on which causes a glow during the night. If we head for the glow we'll find help for Joe."

Junior settled back in her seat as Frank floored the gas pedal. Within ten minutes they were crossing the town limit signs. It was a medium sized city, about the size of Bayport. It didn't take long to locate the hospital. The SUV squealed to a stop at the emergency room entrance. Fenton burst out his door helping Iola remove Joe from the back seat. Junior meanwhile flew into the hospital. She screamed 'help' as she ran to the desk where a sleepy nurse was doing paper work. The nurse dropped her papers and stood up hastily.

"Help us please!" Junior screamed again. "My uncle's been shot!" right about this time Rocky and Nancy rushed through the doors holding them wide open while Iola and Fenton carried in a very bloody Joe. The nurse hit a button on the PA system and called for a doctor. Then she ran to the nearest room motioning them to follow her. The nurse had them place Joe on the bed as she began to remove the brake. They had managed to wheel Joe back out to the desk when the doctor arrived.

Upon seeing Joe he immediately began barking orders. By this time, several other nurses and doctors had found their way to the area and within a minute, Joe was being wheeled into surgery. Now the only thing that the Hardy's and Rocky could do was wait.

1:25AM St. Thomas General Hospital, Maine, USA June 17th 2027

"How long before we know something?" Junior asked for the fifteenth time.

"It could be awhile, honey," Nancy hugged her daughter closer.

"He doesn't have awhile. He's only got eight minutes," Junior got up and started pacing the room.

"You don't know that. It's just a theory. He could…" Rocky trailed off as she caught sight of the doctor coming down the hall.

"Hardy?" he asked.

The group stood. Fenton addressed the man. "How is he?"

"He's still alive, but there's nothing more we can do. He's lost too much blood. He started bleeding out during surgery, and he'd already lost so much blood. His wound was very odd. The bullet went straight through, but it was almost like there was another bullet that did a lot of tissue damage. Several arteries were nicked, along with the right ventricle of his heart. I'm surprised he's lasted this long. We've moved him to a private room so you can go and see him. But he doesn't have much time. I'm sorry."

The doctor led them down the hall to a medium sized room. Joe lay on the bed. Several tubes ran from his arm and nose to machines that were by the side of the bed. A clock hung above his head, slowly ticking away the minutes. 1:27 AM.

"Joe!" Junior cried out running to the still form. She squeezed him tightly. "Come on Joe!" she cried.

Nancy pulled her daughter up and gave Joe a small kiss on his cheek. "We love you." She stood back up, as Junior clung fiercely to her mother, watching the clock, 1:29 AM.

Fenton was next to approach his son, he gently wiped the hair off Joe's sweaty forehead and then kissed it. His eyes were full of unshed tears as he stepped away from the bed, finally accepting the reality that this was actually his time traveling son.

1:30AM Frank stood motionless watching his brother breathing his last breaths. Inside he wasn't a forty something year old father anymore, he was an eighteen year old kid scared and unsure of what was going to happen next, wondering what he could have done differently to spare his brother this pain. "Joe," was all that he could say. He slowly sat by the bed and grasped his brother's hand. Fenton placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Frank looked up at his father who gently nodded towards the two remaining members of the group who hadn't had a chance to see Joe yet. Frank gave his brother's hand one last squeeze and stood, joining his wife and daughter.

Junior's eyes were a flurry of motion as she gazed at her uncle for a few seconds, then watched the clock for a few seconds, and then back to Joe again. 1:32 AM. They only had seconds left. Joe couldn't die. Junior wouldn't let herself believe it. Something would happen, but he couldn't die.

Rocky nudged Iola forward. But Iola wouldn't go until everyone else had gone. She still felt guilty about everything that had happened. Besides she was with Junior that something was going to happen at 1:33 and she wanted to be the one by Joe when it did.

Rocky was quick. She leaned down told Joe that it had been an honor serving with him. Then she joined the others.

1:32 AM It was the moment that Iola thought she would never have. Another chance to have Joe close to her. Even if it were only for a few seconds. Fate had not been kind to them over the years. They had been torn apart only to find each other and torn apart again and again. Her heart was breaking, praying that this wasn't about to happen, but knowing that it was. She held his hand and gently kissed his still lips. She looked up involuntarily. The second hand on the clock was on the 55 second mark. 56. 57. 58. 59. She looked back at Joe. 1:33 AM. The alarm on the heart monitor went off and the line on the screen went flat.

"NO!" she heard Junior scream.

She felt a hand on her arm trying to get her to move away from Joe, but she shrugged it off. This was why she wanted to be here. It was now or never.

"JOE!" she called. "Joe, don't give up on me! You can do this Joe."

1:33 AM Unknown location and date

Joe felt himself falling. There was blackness, like a thick fog, and he was sailing through it.

"Joe!" He heard his name being called he didn't want to answer. His chest was burning inside of him. All he wanted to do was fall asleep and make the pain stop. He was tired of fighting.

"Joe don't give up on me! You can do this Joe." He heard the voice again. He was more awake now, and he'd stopped falling though the darkness.

"Come on Baby! You never gave up on me and I'm not giving up on you." Iola whispered in his ear.

He was wide awake now. The blackness was turning lighter.

"Joe, I love you. Please don't leave me," she pleaded.

He hated hearing the pain in her voice he wanted to make it go away. He wanted to tell her he loved her too. I jolt of pain ripped through him. The darkness started to get darker and he started falling again. "No!" He cried. He reached out, looking for anything to grasp to stop his fall and help him climb out of the darkness. He felt something hit his hand.

"Don't stop trying." Her voice whispered in his ear.

He gripped the thing in his hand tighter. The darkness was gray now.

"You can do this. I believe in you." Her voice was thick and choked. He felt something in his other hand now.

He started pulling himself up. It was getting brighter and brighter.

"Joe." With one final push he broke through the fog. A bright light blinded him for a few seconds.

Wednesday June 17th 2006 1:34 AM St. Vincent Hospital NYC

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, but when they did he saw Frank holding one of his hands and a blonde haired girl holding the other.

"Iola, I love you," he muttered as sleep finally over took him.

The doctor looked on in amazement, ushering them out of the way so he could check on the living patient he'd just declared dead.

"I've been a doctor for 29 years and I've never seen anything like this before." He checked the monitors again making sure that they all were working.

The doctor, still in disbelief over his patient's miraculous recovery addressed them. "Everything appears to be okay. He'll have to remain here for a week or two. But he'll live. I can't understand it."

"You've never seen what love can do." Iola answered turning to face the Hardy family as the doctor left.

Laura was the first one to speak. "Iola? Is it really you?" Iola nodded and Laura sprang into her arms. "We've all missed you so much." It only took a few seconds for the rest of the group to join Laura in welcoming Iola back.

"Iola?" Rocky looked at her agent still unsure of what had just transpired.

"Agent Rockwell, I think we need to have a talk." Iola led the agent to a chair and while holding Joe's hand began her story.


	25. Ever After

One year later

June 17th Laura and Fenton's backyard.

Joe watched as nearly a hundred people milled about the backyard. It was his 22nd birthday party. He hadn't really wanted a party, but there was no way he was going to tell his mother that. She'd spent the past twelve months planning _this _party.

After his near death experience, Joe knew she was being a bit overprotective. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he was kind of glad. It felt good to be back with his family. The five years he'd been away had changed him. He appreciated his family and life more now than ever.

It had taken a couple of months for him to be fully independent after his release from the hospital. He was still exercising his lungs, and his chest was sore for time to time. However, with Laura and Iola there to help him he was surviving.

Iola. There was a name he could say a million times and never get tired of saying. She was alive and she was his. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that it was real, that she was truly alive. Her long hair was finally back to its natural brown and she had slipped back into her place in Bayport easily, almost as if she'd never been gone. He watched her glide through the crowd greeting guests with a warm smile and joking with friends.

At that instant Iola looked up and their eyes met. To Joe it felt as though they were the only two people there. He motioned her to join him on the deck under the shade. Iola laughed knowing what was on his mind. She motioned towards the guests and mouthed 'later'. To Joe her laugh was musical.

He thought back to the day after he woke from his wounds. Iola had never left his bed side. Her eyes were red and puffy, but Joe thought she was the most beautiful sight in the world. When she realized he was awake and staring she'd broken down crying again, telling him about how she'd survived the explosion and her time in witness protection. She'd begged him to forgive her. Joe tried to make her understand that she'd done nothing that needed his forgiveness, if anything he needed hers for acting like such a jerk.

Joe had also spoken with Rocky about the leak and his suspicions about Winslow. Rocky did some investigating and Joe had been right. Winslow was arrested and the Network had taken care of the men Winslow was working with.

By the time he'd been released for the hospital, Frank and Fenton had moved his things back to the Hardy house. Joe was fine with that he was done with the FBI. He wanted to be one of the Hardy Boys again. Frank had agreed, but there was a slight change of plans. The agency was reopening under a different name, Drew Hardy Investigative Services.

Nancy had agreed to marry Frank. Their wedding was a small, simple affair a little over five months after Joe had been shot. They had purchased the house next to the Hardy's and Nancy was almost seven months pregnant. After the baby was born Nancy planned on cutting her investigating down to part time.

Joe's flashbacks were interrupted by Laura's soft voice beginning the notes of 'Happy Birthday' as she brought the cake from the kitchen to the deck.

Joe smiled and stood as the cake was placed in front of him. He laughed when he saw it was a Superman cake.

"For the man who can beat all odds!" someone shouted from the crowd.

Joe took a breath and silently wished for everyday to be like this one, surrounded by his family and friends. Everyone held their breath as they watched Joe blow out the candles in one long breath, a feat that would have been impossible a few months before.

Soon it was present time. Joe got lots of gag gifts, like bulletproof vests and tags to hook to Iola stating 'If found please return to Joe Hardy.'

"Are they ever going to let me forget?" Iola whispered into Joe's.

"I think that would be a no," Joe replied opening yet another medic pack. "How many does this make?"

"Four I think," she giggled.

"What, does everybody think I'm going need this stuff that frequently?" he whispered back.

"Well, you are a bit accident prone." She ducked as Joe threw a wad of discarded wrapping paper at her.

Finally, all the presents were opened. "Come on, let's dance," Chet hollered.

"Wait!" Joe called. "There's one more." Everyone gave bewildered stares.

"Where?" Iola began looking, her back to Joe. She turned around to face him again. "I don't se…" she froze. Joe stood on one knee, a small red velvet box was held open in his left hand.

"I was always told to save the best for last," Joe stated with a lopsided grin.

"I thought that the birthday boy gets presents. He doesn't give them away." She replied.

"Ah, correct you are. But you see, by giving I get more."

"More you say? How's that?" Iola moved closer to Joe slowly pulling him up as he spoke.

"Well, by giving you this ring I get nothing. But if you put it on I get everlasting, unconditional love. I win your heart and I get everything I could ever ask for."

"Then you did save the best for last," Iola told him kissing him tenderly. Cheers echoed though the yard. Iola blushed and turned Joe so that he blocked the crowd's view of her. "Remind me to get you for proposing in public," she whispered, nuzzling her head on his chest.

"Anything you say," Joe hugged her tight.

Suddenly a different kind of cry erupted from the crowd. The couple spun around.

Nancy stood with a shocked expression on her face in the middle of a quickly parting crowd. Frank stood at her side. She looked up at Joe and Iola. Her eyes seemed to say sorry, but her face quickly contorted in pain again and she sank to the ground,

"Call 911!" Frank yelled. "Nancy's gone into labor!"

"Forget that!" Chief Collig demanded we'll take my car. Within seconds, Nancy and Frank were in the back of the Chief's car as he sped down the street his siren blaring.

"How'd you predict it?" Biff demanded handing Joe a twenty dollar bill.

"You never believe me if I told you," he replied tucking the money in his pocket.

Joe had never told anyone about his experience after being shot. After all, who would believe it? Instead, he'd made bets with his friends about such things as when Frank and Nancy would marry and when the baby would be born. However, even when they tried to get him to place a bet on the name of the baby he never would. Why pour good money down the drain? In the time line he'd been in the only reason Junior was named after him was because he was dead. This was a new time and place. Things were different. No one even new if the baby was a boy or girl yet!

In fact, Joe thought it was a boy. So did Frank. Nancy wasn't so sure about it. She was leaning towards a girl.

A few hours later the Hardy family, minus Frank and Nancy, sat in the waiting room of Bayport Memorial Hospital. Carson Drew, the Morton's, and a few friends also were there.

"Joe for once I'd like to celebrate your birthday outside of a hospital," his mother exclaimed out of the blue.

"Hey! Don't blame me. It's Frank's kid's fault!"

"Don't blame that poor innocent baby!" Iola slapped him playfully on the arm.

"What happened to poor innocent Joe?" he asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"That flew out the window when you blamed a baby," Fenton intervened.

"You were always trouble, born three months early while we were in California." Laura shook her head.

The doors opened, and all conversation stopped. A nurse stepped out. "Hardy?" she asked. They stood. She motioned them to follow her, and led them down a hallway. Frank stood by Nancy who sat in a wheelchair next to a big glass window.

"Hi guys!" Frank was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's a girl!" Nancy exclaimed. "Because she was so early she has to stay here a few weeks, but she's perfectly fine." Joe now realized the window overlooked the nursery.

"There she is." Frank pointed to a nurse who was carrying the tiniest bundle Joe had ever seen. The nurse laid the baby down in a small bed and wheeled it next to the window so they could see better.

"She so precious," Laura said in awe. "She looks like Joe did was when he was born."

"That's what I said," Nancy said recalling the pictures Laura had shown her.

"So what's my new niece's name?" Iola was bubbling over with excitement.

"We had been planning on Austin Elizabeth Hardy after my mom but after seeing her it just didn't seem right." Nancy told them with a grin.

"There seemed only one name fitting for her given the early arrival and today being Joe's birthday. We'd like you all to meet Jocelyn Michaela Hardy." Frank gently squeezed Nancy's hand and watched his brother expression.

Joe almost fell over. Okay so maybe things weren't so different in this time line as he thought.

"Junior. I like it." Joe said with enthusiasm.

Nancy laughed, "Junior? I'm not so sure about that but we're going to call her Josie for short."

Everyone crowded around the window for a better look at the tiny baby. Everyone except Joe. He stood back watching his family and friends wondering what the future held.

One thing was for certain. Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

A/N

I want to thank all of you who have continued to read this story over the four years it's taken me to write it! Your thoughts and comments have been appreciated. I hope you've enjoyed it.

Aruna


End file.
